L'insupportable ironie du sort
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Le destin est parfois cruel. Il l'est pour Harry et Snape qui vont devoir affronter des épreuves dont l'obligation de vivre ensemble pour sauver Harry. Peuvent-ils accepter de n'être que les jouets d'un sort ?
1. Chapter 1

******De l'insupportable ironie du Sort**

**Bonjour à tous, une nouvelle fic, ce n'est pas très raisonnable avec les fics que j'ai en cours mais voilà l'inspiration ne se commande pas. Cette fic qui m'est une fois encore venue en quelques secondes mais elle demandera des heures d'écriture :(...La trame est classique : Harry et Snapy sont obligés de vivre ensemble et plus si affinées...**

**Le ton de cette fic ressemble plus à celle de mes plus anciennes fics avec beaucoup de passages à la première personne comme je les aime ...rating M par sécurité. **

**Je prend beaucoup de liberté avec la trame originale.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne perçois aucun argent.**

******Que le rideau se lève...Pourdlard automne 1996**

******De l'insupportable ironie du Sort 1 : histoire du Prince des donjons**

**Chez les moldus, les contes de fées décrivent des marraines fées bienveillantes arrivant à la rescousse de pauvres orphelins maltraités par le sort, après quelques péripéties tout se finissait bien, avec en général un prince et un château à la clé. Pour moi, il y a eu Dumbledore, un prince et un donjon...**

**Je ne crois pas avoir ri. On me pardonnera le manque d'exactitude en de telles circonstances. **

**Ma fée marraine à l'œil égrillard avec les traits de Dumbledore se pencha sur un chaudron aux fumeroles de couleur douteuse. Se tenait à sa droite le maître des potions droit comme un i et l'air plus blafard que d'ordinaire. J'avais été appelé par un parchemin quelques minutes plus tôt alors que je terminait mon entraînement de Quidditch. Il faisait froid et mes genoux étaient rouges et douloureux. J'ai enfilé mon robe de sorcier et passé inutilement mes mains dans mes cheveux. Vous trouverez étrange que je me rappelle ces menus détails mais c'est ainsi, je me rappelle avec exactitude ces quelques minutes avant de me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur. **

**Je n'étais pas surpris de l'invitation car Dumbledore me convoquait souvent au sujet de Voldemort particulièrement actif en ce moment. Cette configuration nous l'avions eu à maintes reprises.**

**Je me tins donc tranquillement près de la porte en attendant que l'on me dise la raison de tout cela. Je remarquais que Snape avait l'air nauséeux. Non pas qu'il est toujours l'air d'avoir envie de vomir en vous parlant mais là il avait l'air physiquement nauséeux.**

**Dumbledore nous invita à nous assoir autour de lui face la cheminée. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'il ne nous offrit rien et cela me mit le cerveau en alerte. Malgré sa décontraction apparente, il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Snape savait et regardait le feu comme qu'il voulait s'y jeter tête la première, pas l'ombre d'un sarcasme. C'était très grave, très inquiétant.**

**(Dumbledore)- Harry, comme tu le sais Tom rassemble ses alliés chaque jour et...**

**(Harry)- oui professeur...**

**(Dumbledore)- et...tu es en danger. Sèverus revient d'une entrevue avec lui et il a évoqué des alliés au sein du ministère et même ici à Poudlard.**

**(Harry)- Malfoy !**

**(Snape)- Potter !**

**(Harry)- Je sais que c'est lui !**

**(Dumbledore)- Arrêtez tous les deux immédiatement. Harry ta sécurité n'est plus assurée même au sein de l'école...**

**(Harry)- Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard !**

**Non, tout mais pas ça ! Dumbledore jette un regard entendu à Snape. S'il voulait que je parte Snape n'aurait pas ce visage de cadavre en décomposition, il tourne au vert. **

**(Dumbledore)- Je sais mais dans ce cas, des mesures doivent être prises.**

**(Snape) - Comment osez vous ?!**

**Un frisson me parcourt quand j'attends sa voix. La douleur et la trahison qui semblent absorber la colère...Il n'y a pas trace d'ironie comme si Snape laissait tomber subitement le masque. Dumbledore ne lui répond même pas. Il me regarde avec insistance et je me sens mal. Alors que le danger vient souvent de Snape, je ressens pour la première fois que la menace vient de Dumbledore. **

**(Dumbledore)- Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement Harry, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait avant que j'ai terminé. J'ai ta promesse ?**

**(Harry)- Oui.**

**(Dumbledore)- Trés bien. Comme tu le sais les potions, surtout quand elles sont associées à certains sorts ont des propriétés étonnantes. (reniflement sonore du maître des potions mais Dumbledore n'en tient pas compte). J'ai demandé à Sèverus de concocter une potion pour savoir qu'elle serait la meilleure solution pour que tu ne coures aucun danger dans les mois à venir. La réponse a été très claire quoique assez inattendue. Sèverus en a été le témoin comme moi. (Le maître des potions continue de fixer les flammes). Le sort a proposé que tu sois unis au ****_Prince _****maître des potions selon l'incantation de l'unitas anima.**

**(Harry)- mais...**

**Je sais que je vais avoir mal. Chez les Dudley j'ai développé ce sixième sens de la douleur. **

**(Dumbledore)- Rappelle toi ta promesse Harry, laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre. L'unitas anima, ou unité de l'âme est un sort puissant et complexe. Il est comme un mariage mais de l'âme. Vous serez unis non pas par un contrat mais par un lien très profond et indestructible. Tu dois savoir qu'aucun sort, aucune potion ne peux créer l'amour. Cette union pour qu'elle fonctionne vous devrez la nourrir et ainsi elle se développera. Sèverus est le plus puissant sorcier après Voldemort et moi-même. En conjuguant vos deux forces vous devriez avoir assez de pour survivre et battre Tom. L'unitas anima permet de décupler les pouvoirs des deux sorciers unis, pas juste de les additionner. Tu peux poser des questions à présent.**

**(Harry)- La potion peut se tromper !**

**(Snape)- Non Potter pas quand c'est moi qui la prépare.**

**(Harry)- Vous n'êtes pas un prince que je sache !**

**Il m'a regardé pour la première fois. Si sa bouche est ironique, son regard est aussi incrédule que le mien. Lui et moi, nous avons l'air de nous réveiller d'un même cauchemar.**

**- Détrompez vous Potter, je suis le dernier des Prince par ma mère Eilleen Prince.**

**Je reste sans voix.**

**(Snape)- Je comprends votre étonnement. Imaginez le mien en apprenant qui l'on me destinait comme princesse.**

**Je le comprends pour la première fois. Il n'y a pas d'ironie juste une immense amertume.**

**(Dumbledore)- Sèverus !**

**(Harry)- Il ne veut pas professeur, moi non plus alors...**

**(Dumbledore)- C'est la seule condition Harry, la seule possibilité pour que tu puisses rester à Poudlard...**

**(Harry)- Mais il ne veut pas !**

**Je me raccroche à cette seule planche de rationalité, cette seule certitude.**

**(Dumbledore)- Sèverus connait ses devoirs et ses obligations.**

**Tant de froideur dans cette voix dure que je connait peu. Vestige de l'homme qui a été sous cette enveloppe de vieillard débonnaire et excentrique. Que les apparences sont trompeuses. Lui si frêle a fait plier en quelques mots le redoutable maître des potions.**

**Je regarde Snape qui obstinément fixe le feux, un masque de souffrance s'inscrit sur son visage plongé en partie dans l'ombre.**

**(Dumbledore)- Acceptes-tu Harry ? Il faut faire très vite...**

**(Harry)- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, car c'est la vérité n'est ce pas, vous le savez!**

**Nous avons toujours le choix Harry.**

**(Harry)- Ce n'est pas vrai! Quel choix ais-je eu ? (Je vois bien qu'il est inflexible et je capitule) J'aimerais connaitre les détails.**

**(Dumbledore)- Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changements, les cours...**

**(Snape)- Comment pouvez vous lui mentir ainsi Albus! quelques détails dites vous ?**

**La colère à présent semble suinter de tous ses pores**

**(Snape)- Des détails ! Vous devrez vivre avec moi Potter, le plus de temps possible, partager mon lit ! Albus, dites le lui !**

**(Harry) -Quoi !**

**J'ai l'impression que je sombre dans le néant...**

**(Harry)Non !**

**Je tremble, non, tout mais pas ça. Je veux pas être touché comme cela, par quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. Je préfère être seul, j'ai toujours été seul.**

**- Sinon tu devras retourner chez les Dudley Harry...**

**J'étouffe, je veux m'enfuir. Tout se brouille devant mes yeux, il faut que je me réveille, les paroles de Dumbledore me parviennent comme s'il était à des kilomètres. Faites que je me réveille...Pour une fois, je voudrais avoir une échappatoire, juste une fois.**

**Je me lève mais il me retient par un sort informulé. Poudlard n'est plus ma maison, mon refuge...**

**Retourner chez les Dudleys ? **

**Je me retourne vers Snape, mon allié d'infortune, le seul qui ne me ment pas à cet instant.**

**(Harry)- Professeur, dites lui que ce n'est pas possible...**

**(Snape)- Je...**

**Il se retourne violemment, nous tournant le dos. Je ne le comprends pas. Je sais qu'il trouve le projet absurde, contre nature.**

**(Dumbledore)- Harry, Sèverus sait que c'est la seule solution.**

**(Harry)- Et si cela ne marche pas.**

**(Dumbledore)- Le fait que cette potion ai été proposée indique que toi et Sèverus êtes des âmes sœurs...**

**(Snape) - comment osez vous me faire cela?**

**(Dumbledore) Sèverus, tu l'as promis.**

**(Snape)- Albus, un jour je refuserai, le jour viendra où on ne pourra plus rien exiger de moi...**

**(Dumbledore)- Sèverus, tu prépareras la potion pour ce soir.**

**(Snape)-Je avoir 37 ans. Quelle a été ma part ?**

**(Dumbledore)-Nous devons assumer nos choix et nos erreurs.**

**J'aurais du crier ma colère mais j'en fut arrêté par le regard emplit de désespoir de Snape à ce moment précis. Il sembla glisser tel un vampire hors du bureau, sa longue cape ondoyant derrière lui dans un murmure soyeux.**

**(Dumbledore)- Cela est soudain Harry. Mais j'ai confiance en Sèverus. Auprès de lui tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille de l'homme qui ne ratait pas une occasion de me blesser et de m'humilier depuis que j'avais mis un pied à Poudlard.**

**(Dumbledore) – Tu devrais aller manger et repose toi cette après midi. La nuit va être longue...Harry, inutile de te dire que tout cela doit rester secret.**

**Je me suis retrouvé au pied de la gargouille sans trop savoir comment. Je suis totalement perdu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De l'insupportable ironie du sort 2**

Merci Zeugma pour ta remarque, voici la bonne orthographe : Dursley. Je vais tenter de m'y tenir :'d

Merci de vos retours, il y a plusieurs chapitres à cette fic. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics connait un tel démarrage ! Notamment autant d'alertes ! J'avoue que c'est une bonne surprise car le sujet a été souvent et très bien traité (je lis beaucoup de fic en anglais). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Merci à tous !

En ce moment je travaille sur beaucoup de projets, mais les idées arrivent un peu en désordre donc j'ai bien conscience que je privilégie la quantité aux dépends de la qualité...:-(

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent.

**De l'insupportable ironie du sort : le sort d'unitas anima**

Je me rappelle avoir mangé dans le grand hall, je me rappelle avoir répondu à des questions, je me rappelle avoir cherché à m'isoler dans un pièce abandonnée du château. Il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur le lac et je suis resté le front contre les carreaux en essayant de ne pas sombrer.

Je pense à Sirius, il me manque tellement, j'aimerais qu'il soit là, qu'il vienne me chercher et que l'on s'installe Square Grimmaurd...Tout serait si différent. Je me sens si seul. Je pense à tante Pétunia, sans nul doute que les Dursley ne pensent pas à moi. Si je ne me présente pas devant leur porte le 1er juillet prochain, ils ne poseront pas de question.

Ron et Hermione se doutent sur quoi portent mes fréquentes réunions avec Dumbledore mais ils savent ne pas poser de questions. Je dois en parler avec Snape.

Il est peut-être 16 heures, en ce samedi, les élèves profitent des rares sorties autorisées à Pré-au-lard. A part quelques fantômes, je ne rencontre personne dans les couloirs qui mènent aux donjons de la maison Serpentard. La fière Morgane est la gardienne de la porte du bureau de Snape. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps qu'avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un Snape passablement agité.

(Snape) – Que voulez-vous Potter ?

(Harry) – J'ai besoin de vous parler professeur.

Il semble délibérer en lui même et je suis soulagé quand il s'écarte en m'invitant par ce geste à rentrer dans ses appartements.

(Harry) – Avez vous préparé la potion?

(Snape) – Oui, elle doit encore murir mais elle sera bientôt prête.

(Harry) – Pourquoi acceptez vous cela, je sais que cela vous répugne autant qu'à moi...

(Snape) – Je suis tenu d'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore.

Je me heurte encore une fois à un mur. J'ai besoin de savoir alors je change de tactique.

(Harry) – Comment se déroule le sort de l'Unitas anima?

(Snape) – Nous boirons la potion et le directeur prononcera l'incantation.

(Harry) – Quels sont les effets ?

(Snape) – Il y en a peu, les effets se font sentir sur le long terme. Par ailleurs c'est une incantation rare, nous avons peu d'information sur le sujet.

(Harry) – Pourquoi est-elle si rare?

(Snape) – (il prend sa voix d'enseignant) l'unitas anima n'est pas un simple contrat comme le serment inviolable. Elle entraîne une union des âmes des deux sorciers qui partagent ainsi de la manière la plus intime leurs pouvoirs magiques, leurs sentiments et leurs idées. La réussite de l'unitas anima dépend de la volonté et de la profondeur de l'attachement des deux êtres qui s'y soumettent. Si les liens ne se développent pas, les sorciers meurent de désespoir, si ils se créent, ils sont indestructibles et la mort de l'un entraîne immanquablement la mort de l'autre. C'est un sort extrêmement puissant et il le devient d'autant que les sorciers qui le contractent le sont. Voilà monsieur Potter pourquoi deux sorciers choisissent plus communément de s'unir par un contrat de mariage.

(Harry) – Vous avez évoqué devant Dumbledore la nécessité de rapports physiques.

Je n'arrive pas à masquer le tremblement de ma voix.

(Snape) – La création de ce lien nécessite que les sorciers développent de puissants sentiments l'un envers l'autre ce qui implique une grande intimité physique également. Elle n'est pas une condition _sine qua non_ mais les quelques écrits sur le sujet concernent des couples au sens premier du terme.

Dumbledore souhaite que la cérémonie ai lieu dès ce soir.

Il a changé brusquement le sens de la discussion car le sujet le met mal à l'aise. Il ne montre rien mais les légères inflexions de sa voix, son calme même dans de telles circonstances trahissent ce qu'il s'impose.

(Harry) – Il sait pourtant que je ne vais pas m'enfuir...

(Snape) – Puisque vous êtes ici, nous pouvons aborder les questions pratiques.

(Harry) – très bien.

Il semble désarçonné par ma réponse. Je n'ai pas été le seul à ruminer mes pensées cette après-midi.

(Snape) – Vous devrez vivre à mes côtés, dans mes appartements. Nous dirons que vous être désormais confiné dans une pièce sécurisée sans donner de précisions. Cela ne devrait choquer personne. Vous ne devez en parler à personne, ni à miss Granger ni à monsieur Weasley. Compris !

(Harry) – Oui.

Je le regarde sans ciller. Qu'ai-je à redouter encore? Il ne me touchera pas, cela le répugne j'en suis sur.

(Snape) – Je jetterai un sort de désillusion partiel dans mon bureau pour que vous puissiez y travailler sans être vu quand les élèves de ma maison viennent me voir.

Je me demande si beaucoup viennent le voir.

(Harry) – Quand dois-je déménager mes affaires ?

(Snape) – Nous allons demander à Dobby de le faire maintenant.

J'appelle mon petit elfe, il est toujours si excité à l'idée de m'aider qu'il ne pose aucune question. Cela m'arrange en un sens car je ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout ce passe avec une effrayante facilité. « Cher professeur Snape, pour ce soir, dormez vous plutôt à gauche ou à droite? Puis-je pisser dans vos WC; Voyons le bon côté des choses, deux hommes : pas de problème pour la lunette! ». Ce matin quand je me suis levé, je n'avais que le Quidditch en tête, j'ai l'impression que cette journée dure depuis un siècle. Snape voit mes pauvres affaires qui tiennent dans une valise délabrée. S'il croyait être envahit, il en est pour ses frais. J'ai une petite joie malsaine en pensant que je viens sans doute de le priver d'une raison de me rabrouer. Mais cela ne dure pas car j'ai vu l'espace d'un instant une once de tristesse traverser son regard.

Il se reprend et me regarde d'un œil mauvais.

(Snape) – Je vous en prie Monsieur épargnez moi cette tête d'animal que l'on amène à l'abattoir.

Je redresse la tête et le regarde bien en face dans les yeux, car à 16 ans je suis maintenant presque aussi grand que lui.

(Harry) – Pourtant professeur n'est ce pas ce que je suis ?

Ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence de ne pas me demander de sourire. Il a perdu pieds.

(Snape) – La cérémonie aura lieu à huit heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après le repas. Je présume qu'il préviendra à ce moment là les élèves des mesures qui vous seront appliquées.

Je pars sans lui répondre. De toute manière, il n'y a rien à dire.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHS HS

Le trajet du bureau de Snape jusqu'au grand hall me paraît interminable. Je le hais plus que jamais. Il devait s'y opposer, il en avait la force, le pouvoir. Pourquoi dois-je payer pour ses fautes à lui ? Parfois je me demande si le monde des sorciers vaut mieux que celui des moldus...

Dumbledore a annoncé au début du repas que pour des raisons de sécurité je serais désormais logé dans une chambre spéciale hors de ma maison. Cela n'a visiblement surpris personne. Ron et Hermione me posent quelques questions, ils me demandent si c'est la raison de la visite au directeur de ce jour. Je leur répond que oui et en cela je ne leur mens pas. Je ne mens que par omission. Ils sont évidemment à mille lieux d'imaginer que dès ce soir je vais dormir dans le lit de Snape, dans le donjon. Je mange mécaniquement. La vie chez les Dursley m'a appris que quelque soit les circonstances je ne dois jamais rater un repas car nul ne sait si j'aurais droit au suivant. Je hais ces réflexes qui me rappellent combien mon enfance et ma vie sont anormales.

Je termine avec conscience le morceau de pudding bien consistant que nous ont préparé les elfes. Cette portion représente plus que ce que j'avalais dans une journée à Privet Drive. Je sens le regard de Snape sur moi. Il ne détourne pas le regard quand je me tourne dans sa direction. Son visage demeure impassible, il répond à une question d'un autre enseignant mais il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il semble absorbé par la tragi-comédie dont nous seuls connaissons l'existence.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH HSSHS

A huit heure précise, je suis devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Douze heures exactement que je me suis réveillé. Ma vie a inexorablement basculée. Douze heures qui semblent être des années.

Le directeur, un peu plus grave que d'habitude, et Snape m'attendent debout au centre de la pièce.

(Dumbledore) – te voilà Harry !

Quelle entrée en matière dérisoire. Aurait-il dit autre chose si j'étais venu boire le thé ?

Son visage se raidit sous l'absence de réponse de ma part. Non ils ne me forceront pas à faire semblant d'être content de tout ce chaos. Ce sont eux les adultes, eux qui devraient nous protéger. Tout cela est insensé.

(Dumbledore) – La cérémonie va commencer immédiatement. Tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière Harry, as-tu pris ta décision?

Je refuse de répondre. Ce prétendu choix n'est qu'un mensonge. Inutile de jouer au dupe. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose s'est brisé entre lui et moi. Nous seront toujours proches mais irrémédiablement la confiance aveugle et l'admiration sans bornes que je lui vouais se sont amoindries. C'est peut-être cela grandir.

Cette minute philosophique se termine quand Snape me tend un flacon contenant un liquide doré à l'odeur de fleur d'oranger.

(Snape) – Buvez monsieur Potter.

Je regarde mon _prince charmant_ et je bois. La potion a un goût délicieux, sucré mais pas écœurant. Snape boit à son tour. Je vois l'étonnement se peindre sur ses traits. Il a l'air surpris par le goût. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'a jamais testé avant. Je sens la potion qui s'insinue en moi, une douce chaleur tendre qui rend le moment plus supportable. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir, ces couples qui s'aiment au point de se soumettre à ce sort... J'ai cette faculté de me replier en moi même dans n'importe quelle circonstance, tournant le dos à cette prétendue réalité qui depuis que je suis enfant n'a jamais eu de sens et qui me fait si souvent souffrir. Dumbledore se met à chanter dans un sabir moitié latin moitié langue de sorcier. Rien ne se passe, seule la sensation douce de la potion comme une caresse demeure.

C'est terminé en quelques minutes.

Nous sommes debout l'un en face de l'autre. Et si je n'avais pas été le principal témoin, il me semblerait difficile de croire que quelque chose a eu lieu, particulièrement une incantation très puissante, rien de spectaculaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à cet aspect des choses. Un mariage a, dans mon imaginaire, un aspect de bouquets de fleurs, de lancé de riz, de gros gâteaux et de gens joyeux. J'ai assisté une fois à un mariage avec Madame Figg quand elle me gardait l'été. Je me suis gavé de bonnes choses jusqu'à m'en rendre malade.

(Snape) – Monsieur Potter, il est temps de regagner nos appartements.

Je hoche la tête.

(Harry) – Bonne nuit monsieur.

(Dumbledore) – Bonne nuit Harry, Sèverus.

Nous partons sous son regard indéchiffrable.

Les couloirs sont encore remplis d'élèves. Il n'est que huit heure trente. J'entends au loin le tintement de la grande horloge. Cette journée n'aura-t-elle jamais de fin? Certains nous jètent des coups d'œil à la dérobée mais suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore tout le monde doit penser que je suis conduit sous la surveillance d'un professeur dans la pièce sécurisée.

Nous arrivons devant le tableau de Morgane. Elle lève les yeux de son grimoire et nous sourit avec réserve et hauteur. Snape murmure « fleur d'oranger » et la porte s'ouvre.

(Snape) – Voulez-vous du thé ? J'ai des copies à corriger avant de me coucher.

(Harry) – Volontiers, je vous remercie professeur. J'ai des lectures à terminer. Quand souhaitez vous que nous allions nous coucher ?

(Snape) – pas plus de 11 heure. La journée a été chargée et même si demain est une journée de repos, nous devons récupérer.

Conversation banale, désincarnée. Aucun de nous ne lâche prise, refusant de craquer, de céder sous l'invraisemblance de la situation. Garder l'illusion que nous sommes les maîtres de notre destin...cruelle ironie.

Un elfe nous apporte du thé à la bergamote. Il s'installe à son bureau et se met à corriger une pile de devoirs comme si de rien n'était. Je tente avec un succès mitigé de m'absorber dans ma lecture. Je me suis installé dans un fauteuil en cuir tout prés de la cheminée. Ma tasse de thé est posée sur une petite table en bois poli et ouvragé disposée à côté du fauteuil.

Il attend sans doute que je me roule par terre, que je fasse un caprice. C'est l'image qu'il a de moi, il me l'a assez répété. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Arrivera-t-il désormais à jouer devant moi le professeur redoutable et inflexible? Lorsque demain il s'éveillera au côté d'un élève de vingt ans de moins que lui?

Vers 11 onze heure moins quart je lui demande si je peux utiliser la salle d'eau. Il se dresse et avec l'attitude la plus neutre qui soit me montre la chambre et la salle de bain attenante. Si le ton vert domine, l'ensemble est plutôt chaleureux. Le lit est grand. La salle de bain est bien plus luxueuse que celle des élèves, le marbre vert domine des éléments richement décorés. Je prends une douche brulante et me brosse les dents. J'enfile mon bas de pyjama, un vieux pantalon de jogging et le pull que m'a tricoté Mme Weasley lors du dernier Noël. Je m'apprête à me glisser sous les draps quand Snape rentre et s'arrête pile devant moi.

(Snape) – vous dormez dans ces horreurs?

(Harry) – Ces horreurs comme vous dites me tiennent chaud.

(Snape) – Vous n'avez pas d'autres pyjamas ?

(Harry) – Non.

Il fronce les sourcils et d'un élégant mouvement de baguette attire un très beau pyjama de flanelle vers nous.

(Snape) – Nous avons la même stature, cela devrait vous aller. Je vais aller me changer, je viens me coucher dans quelques minutes.

Je reste interloqué par son geste. Je préfère me soumettre. Il est onze heure et je n'ai pas la force de lutter, j'ai si hâte que cette dernière heure s'achève et avec elle cette journée. Je me glisse dans les draps qui sentent le propre et la lavande. La couverture est soyeuse et chaude. Je m'enfonce dans le matelas le plus moelleux qui n'est jamais existé. Il vient, lui aussi a pris une douche. Il porte le même pyjama que moi en noir. Il se glisse à son tour entre les draps.

(Snape) – Monsieur Potter, entendons nous bien. Il n'est pas envisageable que nous aillons une intimité de quelle que nature que ce soit dans ce lit.

(Harry) – Je n'avais pas le moindre doute à ce sujet professeur.

Ce qui est vrai.

(Snape) – Bien. Bonne nuit monsieur Potter.

(Harry) – Bonne nuit professeur.

J'ai sombré dans un profond sommeil sans rêve avec une surprenante impression de chaleur douce et caressante qui m'enveloppait. J'ai dormis comme rarement je l'ai fait, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius. Son image me sourit furtivement alors que l'inconscience m'emporte.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Notre vie commune puisqu'il faut bien l'appeler ainsi a commencé sans fracas ni colère. Nous étions peut-être trop écrasés par les évènements. Trois semaines déjà que nous sommes unis. Nous nous voyons peu pendant la journée, juste durant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et les repas. Je dois aussi m'occuper de la mission que m'a confiée Dumbledore. Mes tentatives d'approche de Slughorn ne donnent rien pour l'instant.

J'avoue que contre toute attente je reste le plus souvent dans nos appartements. Les conversations de dortoirs me manquent un peu mais je me sens de plus en plus loin de tout cela. Ron et Lavande sont dans une phase coller-serrer et Hermione se replie de plus en plus dans ses lectures. Notre amitié est forte, elle le sera toujours, pour me rassurer je me dis qu'elle doit évoluer, que c'est normal. Cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi seul.

Je retourne dans nos appartements. Il m'a aménagé un bureau prés de la cheminée. Je m'y installe et l'elfe qui s'occupe de nous m'apporte immédiatement une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau.

Il est là aussi. Je l'ai salué en entrant, il a hoché la tête. Nous avons comme une pacte non écrit de ne pas nous agresser en ces lieux. Il faut dire que cela serait intolérable, pour l'instant c'est vivable. Je veux aussi lui montrer à quel point il a tort. Sans doute croyait-il que je ne connaissais ni politesse ni bonnes manières? J'ai de l'éducation et j'en suis fier, je l'ai acquis envers et contre tout.

Chaque jour qui passe c'est aussi pour moi l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme qu'un sort m'a donné pour compagnon.

Snape est un homme discret. Il ne fait pas de bruit, aime sa petite routine et son calme. Il touche chaque objet avec délicatesse. Parmi les choses que j'ai découvertes en vivant avec lui est que sa physionomie est assez trompeuse. Lui qui est tout en angles et raide comme un piquet aime à l'occasion paresser au lit, il s'étire souvent comme un chat repu sous l'édredon. C'est un grand frileux. Il me fait penser à un chat noir.

Depuis quelques jours, il semble se détendre en ma présence. Parfois il s'installe confortablement devant la cheminée et se détend en sirotant son thé à la bergamote, les jambes allongées devant lui.

Il ne reçoit aucun message personnel hormis le mensuel des potions et la gazette du sorcier. Il aime lire son journal avec un premier café avant de se rendre dans le grand hall.

Mes maigres affaires sont rangées parmi les siennes, je suis toujours mal à l'aise face à cette intimité. Il n'a pas énormément d'affaires mais toutes sont de qualité et parfaitement en état. Il m'a proposé d'en utiliser certaines : pyjamas, robe de chambre et même des chaussettes... Je n'ai pas refusé car c'est la première fois que j'en ai des coordonnées.

Hormis ses diplômes et une photo d'Italie, il n'y a pas d'objets personnels.

Il a eu un regard indéchiffrable quand j'ai posé le portrait de ma mère sur mon bureau. Le livre du prince de sang-mêlé est toujours précieusement rangé dans le tiroir.

La vie est confortable auprès de lui ce qui était insoupçonnable.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'insupportable ironie du sort 3**

Je vous prie d'excuser le retard mais j'étais à l'étranger ces derniers jours. J'ai aussi quelques difficultés à avancer cette fic car comme souvent plein d'idées viennent se greffer et la fic prend de l'ampleur...

Merci à Luciusmaximus, Héléna, Xeugma, Stormtrooper2, Claire Rogue, keila, Kisis, Ecnerrolf et Minerve pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure.

Merci à tous les autres aussi !

Pour Zeugma : l'action se déroule durant la sixième année, Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de soutirer à Slughorn son véritable souvenir de Voldemort. En cela je suis la trame originale car sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas un sou.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Une mois et une semaine viennent de s'écouler. Il neige tellement que j'ai du interrompre la séance d'entraînement. Mon genoux droit me fait mal, je dois avoir une engelure. J'ai la flemme de passer par l'infirmerie. Mes vêtements sont trempés et je suis gelé. Je prends le chemin familier du donjon. Severus est en train de corriger des copies bien au chaud, un plaid jeté sur ses genoux. Il me regarde et détecte aussitôt ma blessure.

(Snape) – Après la douche, je vous administrerai une pommade pour votre genou.

Je le remercie sincèrement car cela me fait très mal. Je me douche avec délice et j'enfile un bon gros pull en laine et un caleçon. Il m'attend et m'ausculte. Après un courte réflexion, il murmure un sort et me passe de la crème. La douleur disparaît aussitôt et la plaie se referme.

(Harry) – Vous auriez fait un excellent médecin. Ne l'avez vous pas envisagé?

Je le pense très sincèrement. Je sais que Mme Pomfresh le sollicite souvent et fait une confiance aveugle dans ses diagnostics. Je ne l'ai jamais vu refuser ni compter son temps, de jour comme de nuit. Il fait cela si naturellement, sans effort et j'en suis sur, avec une grande satisfaction personnelle.

Il semble hésiter à me répondre. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je sais à présent que cela signifie qu'il est gêné.

(Snape) – merci. Mais certaines décisions prises dans ma jeunesse m'ont interdit par la suite d'exercer comme médecin.

Il est médecin, j'en étais sûr. Et puis je fais le lien dans mon esprit. Un ancien mangemort, même repenti ne peut exercer la médecine. Il faut certainement toute l'influence de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse enseigner à Poudlard. Je mesure un peu plus tout le gâchis qu'a été la vie de Severus. Je préfère changer de sujet.

(Harry) Je vais aller à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi.

(Snape) Soyez prudent. Slughorn m'a dit qu'il vous avait convié à sa soirée.

(Harry) – oui.

(Snape) – J'y serai également.

C'est dur de l'admettre mais j'aime savoir que quelqu'un songe à moi, prend soin de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. J'en connais les raisons, des obligations pour lui essentiellement. Mais cela me réconforte. Je fais des efforts pour ne pas le déranger...et ce n'est pas si difficile. Snape m'a fait de la place, à sa manière à lui, sans effusion, avec discrétion. Je sais qu'il est attaché à ses affaires, qu'il en prend soin, mais il n'a pas hésité à les partager avec moi. Il me traite avec plus de respect et de dignité que ne l'a fait ma propre famille. Il ne se plaint jamais hormis quand il corrige les copies...et pourtant, quand parfois je peine sur un devoir, il se penche par dessus mon épaule et me guide, non sans réflexions sarcastiques...Je suis tombé sur un article de lui dans le mensuel des potions. Il est considéré par ses pairs comme un génie, le plus jeune maître des potions...Il va avoir trente sept ans. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il était comme les autres professeurs, presque aussi vieux.

Un immense gâchis pour une décision qu'il a prise à mon âge...J'en ai le vertige.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Romilda a été très insistante pour être ma cavalière au bal d'Halloween. J'ai fermement refusé mais elle ne semble pas vouloir entendre. D'autres ont lâché prise plus rapidement.

Alors que le cours sur les sorts avancés venait de se terminer je me rendais comme souvent dans nos appartements pour trouver un peu de calme et faire mes devoirs avant le souper. J'ai du mal à supporter Ron et Lavande et surtout la tristesse d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas grand chose des peines de cœur ni même de ses joies !

Romilda me tombe soudainement dessus. Cela m'énerve au plus haut point car elle m'a suivi et sait donc que je me rends dans les donjons. De plus elle m'a fait peur, j'ai failli lui jeter un spectrum sempra !

(Romilda) – Harry, pour le bal, qu'est que ce tu veux que je porte ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir !

(Harry) – Je te l'ai déjà dit Romilda. Trouve toi un autre cavalier, je n'irai pas avec toi.

Elle m'agace grave.

(Romilda) – tu y vas avec qui?

(Harry) – en quoi cela te regarde?

(Romilda) – C'est Granger c'est ça. Elle ne peut pas avoir Weasley alors elle s'est jetée sur toi!

(Harry) –N'importe quoi!

(Romilda) – Avec moi tu ne seras pas un second choix!

(Harry) –Maintenant tu me lâches. Je n'irais avec personne, avec personne tu m'entends! Je préfère être seul que d'être avec toi!

(Romilda) – Pourquoi tu es comme ça, nous pourrions être si heureux ensemble.

J'ai la tête qui va exploser.

(Harry) –Laisse moi tranquille, tu me saoules ok ?

Elle se mets à pleurer de rage. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'en sortir facilement alors je lâche la seule chose qui peut la faire lâcher elle.

(Harry) – Je suis avec quelqu'un. Engagé. Après la guerre, nous pourrons vivre ensemble. Tu perds ton temps.

(Romilda) – Mais...

(Snape) – Melle Vane. Il me semble que M. Potter a été suffisamment clair. Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Romilda sous le choc de l'intervention de Severus s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

(Snape) – Vous ne devriez pas en parler.

(Harry) – Pourrions nous poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit moins exposé?

Il obtempère car il sait que j'ai raison mais je vois à sa mine que tout cela l'énerve.

Dès la porte de nos appartements refermée, il attaque.

(Snape) – Vous devez garder cela secret.

(Harry) – je ne crois pas qu'elle se doute d'un centième de la réalité ! Si toutefois elle me croit.

(Snape) – Quand à vivre ensemble après la guerre vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

Un pli ironique se forme au coin de ma bouche, je sais également jouer à ce jeu là.

(Harry) – Mon cher, je suis persuadé du contraire, nous partagerons un doux coin de cimetière, calme et serein comme nous les affectionnons.

Il reste abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

Il préfère ne pas relever.

(Snape) – Il serait plus prudent d'y aller accompagné.

(Harry) – Non. Et ce sera définitif. Au vue de notre situation et de la guerre qui se prépare je n'ai pas la tête à ce genre de chose.

Romilda a écopé d'une sévère punition quelques jours plus tard pour avoir essayé de m'embrasser.

Severus a voulu en reparler ce soir là. Nous en avons discuté au lit car il est rentré tard d'une réunion avec Voldemort. Nous ne parlons pas souvent au lit, pour ainsi dire jamais.

(Snape) – Notre union étant ce qu'elle est, vous êtes libre d'avoir des relations amoureuses avec personnes de votre choix.

Les derniers mots ont sans doute un goût amer dans sa bouche.

(Harry) – Je le sais. Mais pour moi cela n'est pas envisageable.

(Snape) – C'est votre cœur de Griffondor qui parle. Vous devriez y réfléchir cependant, vous pourriez le regretter plus tard.

(Harry) – Il n'y aura pas de plus tard vous le savez bien.

(Snape) – Raison de plus.

(Harry) – est ce votre suggestion professeur? Puis-je me permettre de vous retourner le conseil? Profitez bien de nos derniers instants de paix. En l'état actuel de notre union, la fidélité n'est pas de mise. Et pourquoi pas ne pas aller courir le jupon ensemble?

(Snape) – Vous ne pouvez comprendre.

(Harry) – Vous non plus. Bonne nuit professeur. Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

J'aurais voulu moi aussi rencontrer quelqu'un que j'aurais pu aimer, peut-être fonder un foyer dans quelques années. Mais toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes. Je ne peux envisager de relations stables. Je ne veux pas m'investir émotionnellement. Et puis les choses que l'on ne connait pas, on ne peut pas les regretter non ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce que devrait faire un adolescent normal. Je n'en suis pas un.

Il ne dort pas encore, je l'entend à sa respiration. A quoi pense-t-il? Il ne me trompera jamais j'en suis sur. Il vit comme un moine guerrier, se sacrifiant sans relâche pour la cause, expiant des fautes passées. Lui comme moi n'avons que ce petit cocon de réconfort que nous sommes arrivés à construire.

Cet Halloween là je n'ai pas dansé. J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée à soutenir Hermione. Ron est un idiot, il ne voit rien, peut-être a-t-il peur de ses sentiments? J'ai envie de lui dire, de le secouer mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il n'était pas minuit quand je suis allé me coucher. Sèverus est venu me rejoindre guère après. A sa mine je sais déjà qu'il est convoqué par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il est appelé de plus en plus souvent. Il est inquiet. Je l'ai attendu la dernière fois. Je sais qu'il en a été touché. Il m'a dit que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus instable et paranoïaque.

Il prend sa cape et son masque.

Je l'accompagne à la porte.

(Harry) – Faites attention à vous.

(Snape) – Merci _Harry_

Il est parti. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne vais pas dormir jusqu'à son retour.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois où je l'ai vu rentrer après avoir été torturé pendant des heures par Voldemort, il n'a pas de mots pour le décrire hormis que j'ai senti le souffle de l'enfer. J'ai compris pour la première fois ce qu'était le courage de cet homme qui avait conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Il tremblait de tout son corps, les traits de son visage trahissaient la douleur intense qu'il subissait. Deux fioles attendaient sur la table de nuit pour les cas comme celui-ci. Je les lui ai fait boire puis je l'ai couché. J'ai desserré sa chemise. D'autres cicatrices que je n'avais jamais vu, certaines très anciennes couvraient son torse et ses bras. Elles dessinent la cartographie d'une vie de souffrance. Je lui retire ses bottes et le couvre d'un couverture jusqu'au menton. Je remplis une bouteille d'eau, j'enfile une robe de chambre et je m'assoie à ses côtés. Je lui prends la main, il la serre pour s'assurer qu'il est bien rentré, que tout est fini. Je l'ai veillé jusqu'à l'aube. Les spasmes qui l'agitent ont déclinés peu à peu, le laissant épuisé. J'ai demandé qu'un petit déjeuner soit apporté dont son thé favori. Il se réveille vers 10 heure. Je l'aide à manger. Je ne lui pose aucune question, il n'a pas le droit de me répondre. Je ramène le plateau dans le bureau. D'un coup de baguette je le change, il est désormais dans son pyjama favori. Je plonge une serviette dans l'eau et j'entreprends de le débarbouiller un peu.

Quand j'ai fini je reviens à ses côtés, je réarrange la couverture et m'assoie. Il me prend la main.

(Snape) – merci Harry.

Je n'ai plus jamais dormi quand il a été convoqué par Voldemort. Quand à ce que j'ai vu, seule ma détermination à le tuer peut me permettre de le rendre soutenable jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Quand je le soigne, car il m'a montré et expliqué comment procéder, je ne vois qu'un corps, qu'une chair souffrante. Nous n'avons plus que des fonctions utilitaires et le désir de nous soutenir mutuellement jusqu'à la bataille finale. C'est déjà une petite mort.

HPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHPH HPHPHHP

Après de gros stress, je rêve que je suis à nouveau dans le placard sous l'escalier. Je suis petit, vulnérable et j'ai si peur. Un monstre rôde tout prés. J'ai beau appeler mais ils ne viendront pas à mon aide. J'ai cinq ans et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma maman ne vient pas me chercher et me prendre dans ses bras. Tout le monde a une maman sauf moi. Tante Pétunia dit que c'est une punition car je suis méchant. Elle ment. Ma maman viendra me chercher.

J'ai si peur, je me tiens en boule, les jambes bien serrées contre mon cœur dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Les larmes coulent, elle mouille le haut de mon pyjama trop grand. J'ai peur dans le noir et j'ai froid. Je suis seul, tout seul.

Pour la première fois quelqu'un entre. Ce n'est pas le monstre! C'est Severus ! Il s'assoie au bord du lit. Il caresse mes cheveux.

(Snape) – Ne pleure pas Harry, n'est pas peur...

Sa voix est si réconfortante. Je fais la chose que j'ai le plus désiré au monde. Je me jète dans ses bras. Il ne me rejette pas, au contraire, il me serre fort, il me berce. Il me chuchote des mots sans suite que je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai plus froid, je suis bien là.

(petit Harry) – ne me laisse pas, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas être tout seul. Je veux ma maman !

(Snape)- ne pleure pas mon tout petit, ne pleure pas...

Lorsque je me réveille dans notre lit, la peur est partie. Il est à mes côtés, sa main tient la mienne. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je le regarde, il est si triste. Une trace de larme sur sa joue.

Il sait.

Ces rêves se sont espacés et à chaque fois, Severus y est entré pour mettre fin au cauchemar.

Il ne veut pas en parler. Il montre juste qu'il est là autant que possible, qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. Sa présence est devenue réconfort, chaleur. Je n'ai jamais eu de foyer à moi, est ce que c'est cela un foyer ? Je serre sa main à mon tour, je veux qu'il sache que je serai là moi aussi pour lui. Peut-être est-ce tout ce que nous avons à offrir? De la compréhension, une oreille attentive dans les épreuves. Je sais qu'il y a bien plus mais le temps nous ai compté, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais découvrir tout ce qu'il est et c'est déjà un regret.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXP

Nous sommes à dix jours de Noël, pendant le cours sur les sorts avancés j'ai senti l'apport de pouvoirs supplémentaire, l'intense réconfort, la preuve indéniable que l'unitas anima est à l'oeuvre.

Je connais mes capacités, je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir réussir ce sortilège complexe du premier coup, même Hermione n'y est pas arrivée.

Ce n'est pas possible. L'équilibre que nous avions instauré bascule à nouveau.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXPXPXPXPXPX

Dumbledore me demande de le voir après mes cours. Cela m'ennuie car je voulais parler avec Severus. Il veut certainement savoir si j'ai avancé ma mission avec Slughorn. Pas du tout mais samedi soir prochain a lieu la petite fête qu'il a organisé pour ses élèves préférés... Severus a absolument voulu que j'y aille accompagné. J'ai pensé à Hermione mais elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait proposé à Mclaggen, la poisse continue. Je vais demander à Luna, elle est sympa et elle comprendra.

Dumbledore a l'air fatigué ces derniers temps. Il me demande ce que j'ai prévu pour Noël? Hormis le soir où je suis invité chez les Weasley rien, comme chaque année depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

(Dumbledore) – Je pensais que tu irais cette année passer les vacances de Noël avec Severus.

(Harry) – Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.

Ce qui est vrai. Je me tiens sur mes gardes. Je sais bien que mes projets de vacances ne sont pas la principale préoccupation du directeur.

(Dumbledore) – Et l'unitas anima?

(Harry) – Rien pour l'instant. Est-ce vraiment étonnant?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui mens.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXXPXP

Je n'ai pas pu voir Severus avant le repas du soir. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il ne sera pas convoqué par Voldemort cette nuit.

La dernière bouché de mon dessert avalé je file vers le donjon.

Il est là également, l'air calme, mais chez lui cela ne veut rien dire du tout. Je l'ai vu avec cet air là des lendemains de nuits d'horreur. Aucun élève ne s'est jamais douté ce qu'il avait enduré quelques heures auparavant.

(Harry) – Severus! (depuis quelques jours nous sommes passé naturellement à l'usage de nos prénoms quand nous sommes seuls) L'avez vous ressenti?

(Snape ) Ressentit quoi ?

(Harry) – Ne faites pas semblant ! Je l'ai ressenti aujourd'hui, l'afflux d'énergie, la votre, le lien, comment est-ce possible ?

(Snape) – Je ne sais pas...

(Harry) – Il faut arrêter !

(Snape) – Comment? Il est trop tard certainement...

(Harry) – Non, vous n'auriez pas dû !

(Snape) – dû quoi Potter? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous saviez que cela pouvait arriver !

(Harry) – Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne comprenez jamais rien!

Il me prend par les épaules pour m'obliger à me calmer.

(Snape) – Que vous arrive-t-il?

(Harry) – Vous le savez, Dumbledore vous l'a dit...

(Snape) – dit quoi Potter?

(Harry) – Je vais mourir !

Une barrière se brise en moi, toute ma tristesse, ma souffrance, mon amertume se déversent enfin, tout mon corps tremble...

(Harry) – La prophétie...

(Snape) – Calmez vous. De toute manière, les risques sont les mêmes, je n'avais que peu d'espoir quand à mes chances de survie...

(Harry)- et désormais vous en avez la certitude.

(Snape) – depuis quand le savez vous...

( Harry)- plus d'un an, peut-être plus, je le pressentais.

Snape est abasourdi par ce qu'il entend. L'image qu'il s'était plu à forger s'effrite un peu plus. Où est l'élu prétentieux dans cette adolescent qui marche au bort du néant?

(Harry) – Quoi que vous pensiez, je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous soyez blessé par ma faute...

La sincérité de l'aveu le frappe et le laisse dans le plus grand désarrois. Un tel désintéressement...

Le lien qui les unit se tend et à travers lui un flux d'énergie intense les touche, enveloppant leurs cœurs, sillonnent leurs veines d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Severus sent que cette énergie née d'un sentiment si pur répare patiemment les fractures de son âme...

(Snape) – Il est trop tard Harry. Sachez que pour ma part je n'ai pas de regrets.

Nous nous installons prés du feu perdus en nous mêmes devant ce nouveau coup du sort. Comment des sensations aussi délicieuses peuvent-elles naître entre eux.

Quand nous nous sommes couchés, Severus a tenu à me dire ce qu'il ressentait, cela m'a profondément touché.

(Snape) – Harry, tu as comme ta mère des qualités de cœur et un courage qui font honneur à ta maison mais aussi à notre communauté. Elle serait fière de toi.

(Harry) – Merci.

Nos mains se sont liées et nous nous sommes endormis avec la certitude de n'être plus seul.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH HSSHS

J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais retirer un peu d'argent à Gringott. Il faut une autorisation spéciale car je ne suis pas encore majeur. J'ai dû le justifier par le souhait d'offrir des cadeaux à la famille Weasley qui m'accueillait si chaleureusement chaque année. C'est rigoureusement vrai. Ce que je n'ai dit à personne, c'est que j'ai acheté une écharpe verte très chaude pour Severus et une boîte de chocolats pour nous. Je ne peux aller à Spinner end, sa maison car elle est surveillée en permanence par les mangemorts. Il s'arrangera pour y écourter son séjour sans éveiller les soupçons.

La soirée de Slughorn a tourné au vinaigre. Mclaggen a gerbé sur les chaussures de Severus avec des conséquences prévisibles...Malfoy s'est fait chopper à fouiner dans les parages. J'ai surpris Severus en train de parler d'un serment inviolable. Depuis je ne cesse d'y penser. Je veux savoir.

Nous sommes la veille de Noël, il va le passer seul, cette situation me déplait. Je lui donne son cadeau, il a l'air surpris. Je ressent qu'il est heureux. Je dépose la boîte de chocolat sur la table basse prés de la cheminée.

(Harry) – C'est pour notre retour.

Il me sourit, c'est une chose précieuse et rare. Je m'apprête à aller me coucher quand il m'arrête.

(Snape) – Pas si vite Monsieur Potter.

Je me retourne interrogatif.

Il tient dans ses mains un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier rouge brillant.

(Snape) – Joyeux Noël Harry.

Je lui souris à mon tour. C'est un livre d'exercices avancés pour préparer les examens d'Auror...un encouragement subtil, une note d'espoir, un geste qui lui ressemble tellement. Je m'approche et le prends dans mes bras. Il est si réconfortant d'être ainsi. Cela ne dure qu'un instant et pourtant c'est très important.

Il lance quelques sorts et un arbre apparaît ainsi que des décorations. Une touche d'humour : sur la cheminée il y a désormais deux chaussettes avec nos prénoms. Il sait à travers mes rêves comme j'ai tant de fois eu du chagrin quand il n'y avait pas de chaussette à mon nom chez les Dursley.

(Snape) – Pour notre retour.

Un murmure doux et chaud dans mon oreille.

Le lien se ramifie, je le sens. Il est si facile de le nourrir quand chaque geste que nous avons l'un pour l'autre est empreint d'empathie, de douceur. Il pose inconsciemment sa main sur son coeur, comme s'il touchait quelque chose. Je sais qu'il l'a senti aussi. C'est si déconcertant cette capacité de nous faire du bien, comme si nous avions la faculté innée de nous rendre heureux. Pourquoi lui, précisément, parmi tous les hommes et les femmes, détient la clé de mon bonheur...?

Insupportable ironie que mon seul bonheur soit mêlé à mon tourment.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH HSSHS

Molly nous a gâté cette année encore, c'était merveilleux et délicieux. Pourtant je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Lorsque nous allons nous coucher, je sens les liens qui se ramifient encore et se rependent en moi. Ils se nourrissent de chaque pensée, de chaque émotion que Severus fait naître en moi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela serait si fort, si intense. Au plus le lien se renforce au plus mon désir d'être prés de lui physiquement et émotionnellement devient intense.

Pense-t-il à moi à cet instant?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH HSSHS

Morgane ouvre la porte de nos appartements. Il est là, confortablement installé sur le fauteuil. Il porte une tenue décontractée : pantalon et pull en laine. Mon écharpe étroitement enroulée autour de son cou. Son grand nez s'y plonge avec délice alors qu'il bouquine au coin du feu.

Il lève les yeux et...je fais une chose insensée. Je me jète dans ses bras, il n'a pas eu le temps de se lever. Je le sens sourire dans mon cou alors qu'il me serre très fort contre lui.

(Snape) – Je suis heureux de te voir aussi Harry.

Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux mais il me repousse rapidement.

(Snape) – Tu as passé un agréable Noël avec les Weasley.

(Harry) – Oui, Molly s'est surpassée cette année encore et toi?

(Snape) – Tranquillement. D'ailleurs il me tarde de goûter mes premiers chocolats.

Malgré son ton badin je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui fait mal, je le perçois à travers notre lien. C'est nouveau, ce sont comme des saveurs fugaces, comme si chaque sentiment avait sa saveur propre : colère, tristesse, abnégation, douleur sous le joie de me retrouver. J'ouvre la boîte et je la lui tends. Il prend son temps pour choisir. Il ressemble à un enfant qui ne veut pas se tromper car il sait qu'il n'aura qu'un seul choix.

Il se décide pour un chocolat en forme de coffre fort et croque dedans en fermant les yeux. Il savoure passionnément chaque sensation que la confiserie lui offre. Je le regarde fasciné. Tellement de choses à découvrir et si peu de temps. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et me regarde, une légère rougeur sur ses joues s'installe, et il détourne le regard. Cette gêne à nouveau, pourquoi?

Je sais qu'il apprécie cette proximité, qu'il la désire comme je la désire et pourtant il lutte contre elle.

Le soir dans notre lit, je me colle dans son dos mais je ne l'enlace pas. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas. Notamment parce que je suis un élève, que je suis trop jeune. Il accepte mon geste mais il n'y répond pas. J'aimerais m'en contenter mais je sais qu'à chaque nouveau pas, le désir loin d'être rassasié ne fait que croitre et nous dévore un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Il a raison, il est bien trop tard. Comme une machine infernale, nous n'arrivons plus qu'à nous aimer alors qu'il y a si peu de temps encore nous n'arrivions qu'à nous blesser.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSSHS 

Je ne me rappelle plus comment notre première dispute a éclaté. C'est la veille de son anniversaire et il semble particulièrement nerveux et irritable. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose, le soutenir et l'aider. Il me repousse avec brusquerie alors que cela lui fait mal, je le sens. Notre lien s'est considérablement renforcé depuis Noël.

Je ne peux pas baisser les bras.

(Harry) – dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je le sens...

(Snape) – tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler...

(Harry) – alors laisse moi être à tes côtés...

(Snape) – Harry, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller à la faiblesse, la guerre finale est proche...

(Harry) – L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse...

(Snape) – Que sais-tu de l'amour mon jeune Harry? L'amour est la plus grande des faiblesses...

(Harry) – Il nous rend plus fort chaque jour...

(Snape) – laisse moi

(Harry) – jamais je ne te laisserai

(Snape) – un jour tu me haïras

(Harry) – Pourquoi ? Je sais à présent...

Il paraît se vouter tout à coup comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules.

(Snape) – tu me haïras comme les autres avant toi, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Je me hais moi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu sois enchaîné à moi.

( Harry) – Je suis enchaîné à un destin qui n'est pas le mien.

(Snape) – Il faut sauver ce qui peut l'être encore. Même S'il n'y a qu'un mince espoir que tu survives nous devons essayer.

(Harry) – je me battrai jusqu'au bout mais ne m'oblige pas à renoncer au seul foyer que j'ai jamais connu, au seul que je connaitrais jamais.

A l'idée de le perdre j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Inexorablement l'unitas anima œuvre en moi. Sèverus met sa main sur son cœur, il le ressent aussi. Il me jette un regard désespéré avant de sortir. Je ne lui en veux pas, même lui ne peut se mesurer à l'insoutenable cruauté du sort.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'insupportable ironie du sort 4**

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer. Cette fic est d'une tonalité plus sombre que les autres mais elle met l'accent sur le courage et la persévérance de nos héros. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la trame originale.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai changé la direction de cette fic en cours et cela a demandé du temps. C'est sans doute un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. J'espère que je suis arrivée à vous transmettre les sentiments qui animent mes personnages.

Bonne lecture !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

La confrontation peut prendre plusieurs aspects. J'ai appris que ses silences sont plus durs que ses colères noires. Je regrette même ses remarques acerbes, elles m'auraient permis de lui répondre. Le silence s'est installé comme une brume froide et humide et notre foyer est devenu gris. Les quelques vestiges de ma vie sont devenus flous, leurs contours incertains dans cette réalité vacillante qui s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour alors que les semaines s'égrènent inexorablement.

Et pourtant, malgré cette nouvelle épreuve, l'unitas anima telle une lumière qui me guide dans les profondeurs de l'abîme brille chaque jour plus intensément comme si rien ne peut l'atteindre, la ternir, la faire mourir.

Alors l'espoir demeure, désespéré mais vivant.

Je sais qu'il le partage. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Pourquoi nous impose-t-il cette situation ? Nous n'avons plus que quelques jours, quelques mois tout au plus pour vivre un semblant de vie normale.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Il s'est disputé avec Dumbledore ce soir. Il est très agité et comme toujours il ne veut rien me dire. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas convoqué par l'autre cette nuit. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il ne me repousse pas.

(Snape) Harry je ne mérite aucune compassion. Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça et enfin les comptes seront clos.

(Harry) Personne ne mérite un tel châtiment. Tu te fais du mal.

(Snape) Je suis le seul responsable de mes erreurs et de mes choix. Je veux juste que tu saches que quoique qu'il se passe à l'avenir je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

(Harry)Je le sais.

(Snape) Tu auras toutes les raisons d'en douter, de me détester. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Repose toi maintenant. Merlin sait à quel point nous aurons besoin de nos forces dans les semaines à venir.

Alors que nous avons une conversation somme toute banale, je sens une bouffée de douceur et de tendresse à travers le lien de l'unitas anima. . Je presse ma main qui est restée sur son épaule pour lui signifier que je comprends, que je suis à ses côtés malgré tout. Il lève ses yeux insondables vers moi mais j'ai beau m'y noyer son regard demeure indéchiffrable.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHShSHSHS

Severus a été torturé pendant plusieurs jours. Je l'ai veillé toutes les nuits jusqu'à son réveil car, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il ne peut aller dans l'infirmerie. Je prends conscience de ce qu'il a souffert seul dans les donjons pendant des jours ignoré de nous tous.

Je tiens grâce à des potions mais j'arrive au bout de mes limites. Dumbledore n'est venu qu'une fois pour savoir s'il survivrait. J'ai parfois l'impression que nous ne sommes à ses yeux que des pions dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Au fond de moi j'ai la certitude qu'il me sait condamner, qu'il n'envisage pas les choses autrement, qu'il ne prendre pas de risque pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Il pleure parfois dans son sommeil, il murmure des mots sans cohérence. J'ai le cœur qui saigne.

Les potions qu'on lui administre sont chaque fois plus fortes, plus dangereuses aussi. Ses traites se figent dans un masque impassible, c'est l'un des effets secondaires. Il a le contours des yeux bouffis et violacés, son teint devient vitreux. Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas m'en dire davantage mais je devine au regard qu'elle a parfois, qu'il y a autre chose. Que ce n'est peut-être pas que son corps qui est abimé.

J'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemblerait sans toute cette souffrance qui le défigure chaque jour un peu plus.

Quand il a repris définitivement conscience et qu'il a eu la force de parler, il m'a remercié sans effusion, mais dans mon cœur j'ai ressenti via l'unitas anima une bouffée de tendresse. Je me suis senti enlacé par sa chaleur.

Il veut assurer ses cours demain et rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis. J'en veux à Dumbledore de ne pas insister, de ne pas le protéger davantage.

Dans la classe j'entends les moqueries des collègues, les méchants commentaires sur l'air de déterré de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela ne me fait plus rire à présent que je sais. Je voudrais les faire taire mais je ne peux rien dire. J'enrage de ne pouvoir jamais le défendre, le protéger comme il le fait pour moi, pour nous tous.

Je l'observe alors qu'il se penche sur un chaudron pour surveiller une potion. J'espère que ses côtes ne lui font pas passer le martyr. Je me concentre pour lui envoyer de l'énergie, je ne sais pas si cela fonctionne vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il ai ce geste bien familier : sa main se pose discrètement sur son cœur.

J'aimerais tant qu'il souffre moins. Au moment même où j'ai cette pensée il me regarde intensément mais ne dit rien. Nous sommes en classe.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

Dumbledore me harcèle pour que je trouve le secret de Slughorn. L'idée m'est venue de prendre la Felix Felicis...J'espère que cela me donnera un peu de répit.

Severus est de plus en plus agité. Il lance parfois des regards meurtriers au Directeur et il passe beaucoup de temps à surveiller Malfoy. Cette petite vipère doit agir pour le compte de l'autre. J'ai essayé de lui dire mais il m'a repoussé sans ménagement, ce qui m'a profondément blessé. J'en veux à Malfoy de se dresser entre Severus et moi. Je suis jaloux du temps qu'il nous vole. J'ai du mal à admettre ce que représente Severus pour moi.

Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Ce soir Severus m'a montré un coffre secret dissimulé dans notre chambre. Il m'a fait juré de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'avoir son autorisation.

Son regard est empli de désespoir et de tendresse. Sa main caresse maladroitement mes cheveux, je suis bouleversé par ce geste unique, le seul qu'il s'autorise.

Nous sommes donc arrivés au point de non retour.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

J'ai découvert le souvenir de Slughorn, je cours en parler au directeur. Je suis excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin une arme contre Voldemort. Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure de la nuit. Mes pas résonnent dans le silence. Au fond de moi j'avoue que je suis aussi inquiet à l'idée que cela risque de nous séparer.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

Dumbledore m'a dit que nous partirons en mission le lendemain. J'ai bien compris que cela serait dangereux, risqué.

Ce soir j'ai besoin de le sentir tout contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur. Je me colle dans son dos et pose ma main sur sa taille. Il ne me repousse pas. Je sais le danger qui m'attend, j'aimerais tant qu'il me serre dans ses bras une dernière fois comme il le fait dans mes rêves.

Il l'a compris grâce à notre lien qui est désormais très fort.

(Harry)- S'il te plait...

Il se tourne sur le dos et me serre contre son flanc. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je suis si bien, apaisé, je voudrais ne jamais quitter ses bras. Il caresse mes cheveux, il sait que je ne dors pas. J'aime cette proximité, son odeur, sa douceur. Il me donne envie de plus. Je veux savoir ce que c'est d'être serré dans des bras avec amour. Je veux être touché comme cela. Je me redresse et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, je veux savoir ce que cela fait d'embrasser vraiment, d'être aimé, même si je sais qu'au fond ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il détourne le visage :

(Snape)- Non Harry

(Harry)- Je veux savoir, montre moi...

(Snape)- Non, tu le regretterais. Tu rencontreras la bonne personne.

(Harry)- tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura pas d'après.

(Snape)- tu vivras et tu auras le choix de ta vie, de tes rencontres. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Il ne le montre pas mais je ressens sa souffrance, ses regrets, sa tristesse. Je caresse son visage pour le forcer à me regarder. Je lui souris.

(Harry) - qui aurait cru que la seule personne qui ne m'ait pas condamné ce soit toi.

Je ne peux lui dire qu'il est la seule personne qui m'ait témoigné de la tendresse. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur sa joue, j'y mets toute la tendresse que j'ai pour lui.

(Snape) - Harry l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux, précieux. Il peut faire souffrir aussi et conduire au désespoir. Il faudra être courageux, se battre jusqu'au bout car au final il n'y a que cela qui compte.

Je comprends soudain.

(Harry) - tu l'as connu n'est-ce pas?

Il détourne le regard, c'est un aveux incontestablement.

(Harry) - tu l'aimes toujours ?

(Snape) - à jamais.

Il ne me regarde pas, fixant au loin un souvenir. Je devine la souffrance et le désespoir. Je comprends aussi son rejet.

(Harry) - Je suis désolé.

Et c'est vrai. Je m'écarte, je ne veux pas m'imposer, je n'ai pas de place dans ses bras et cela me fait mal. Mal d'être si seul, d'avoir l'intime conviction qu'être aimé par lui ainsi doit être fabuleux. Comme avant.

Comment lui dire la douleur du rejet le plus noble, celui contre lequel on ne peut rien, celui du silence du cœur? Je ne peux jamais l'aider, lui donner du réconfort. J'ai compris au plus profond de mon cœur que je l'aime, qu'il est important pour moi, que je donnerais tout pour le voir heureux. Mais à l'évidence la vie n'est pas si simple et l'amour n'est pas toujours suffisant. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire sourire, de rendre chaque moment ensemble plus précieux que tout.

(Snape)- tu n'as pas à l'être.

(Harry) - de t'avoir causé de l'embarras...

Lui aussi ne voulait pas de moi. Je n'arrive pas à retenir une larme. Au fond que m'importe aujourd'hui de mourir. Je retrouverai enfin mes parents.

Il me prend dans ses bras comme on berce un enfant.

(Snape)- - non, je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu as été un poids. Mais je suis vieux, je ne peux rien t'apporter, tu as toute la vie devant toi car tu vivras, nous ferons tout pour cela. Un monde où tu seras libre.

Je souris malgré moi mais je ne peux pas parler. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens hormis « effondrement ».

(Snape) - Essaie de dormir car demain nous avons rendez vous avec le destin.

Je garde au fond de mon cœur ces souvenirs de tendresse, les seuls que j'aurais jamais probablement. J'essaie de retenir la sensation fugace de ses bras protecteurs autour de moi, écartant le danger et les regrets.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

(pensée de Snape)

Je vois sa forme recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Harry...j'ai mis tant de temps à te connaître. J'ai voulu croire que tu n'étais qu'une pale copie de James... Tu lui ressembles physiquement mais cela s'arrête là. Tu as les yeux de ta mère mais je ne vois pas Lily en toi non plus. Tu n'as pas leur assurance, leurs certitudes. Tu ressembles davantage ...à moi, à l'enfant qui cherchait la moindre miette d'amour...

Quand je regarde le tout jeune homme que tu es devenu, je suis émue au plus profond de moi. Tu es celui qui ne m'a pas condamné alors que je ne t'ai pas épargné, tu es celui qui a su me pardonner alors que je t'ai fait mal. Tu es celui qui a accepté celui que je suis. Je ressens toute la tendresse que tu me portes, comme des ondes caressantes qui m'accompagne à chaque instant. Je caresse tes cheveux et tu ronronnes comme un chaton. J'aime tellement de câliner, tu as réveillé des sentiments que je croyais morts depuis longtemps. Si simple si naturel, aucune fausse pudeur, juste l'acceptation.

Je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu meures, que tu soit sacrifié tel que agneau sur l'autel de notre monde qui n'est même capable de protéger ses enfants... Quoique en dise Dumbledore, quoique les autres puissent penser, j'utiliserais tout le pouvoir que je possède et celui que me donne l'unitas anima pour terrasser Voldemort et te sauver. Alors peut-être ma vie misérable aura un sens et je n'aurais plus cette honte qui me ronge depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression que tu me guéris l'âme chaque jour un peu plus. Mon Harry, je rêve pour toi un monde libre débarrassé de toute cette horreur. Je t'imagine rire au milieu de tes amis, me regarder avec fierté dans ton uniforme d'auror...

J'espère qu'avec le temps tu comprendras, je ne veux pas te salir, t'imposer mes chaînes, je veux que tu sois libre.

Mon Harry...j'ai toujours pensé que les prophéties n'avaient de sens que pour que l'on puisse les réfuter. A quoi sert la puissance, le pouvoir si ce n'est pour être libre ?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSH

Il y a certainement beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur lui. Mais il dégage parfois tant de tendresse retenue dans ses gestes.

Je sens que le temps m'échappe. Avant de rejoindre le directeur pour la mission, j'attends la dernière minute, espérant le voir avant de partir. Il rentre tout à coup, les traits tirés, nerveux. Sans un mot je le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre fort, j'aimerais tellement que la situation soit autre...Il a toujours cette immense tristesse dans les yeux.

Je pars sans me retourner car j'ai peur de pleurer.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHSHSH

J'ai la tête qui va exploser. Le retourne au château sans pouvoir fixer la moindre idée tant la situation est chaotique. Je sens juste le métal froid du médaillon de Voldemort que je serre dans ma main.

Ce n'est pas possible.

J'arrive enfin prés de la tour d'astronomie. Tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard sont autour du corps. Je me frais un chemin sans difficulté jusqu'à lui.

Minerva me demande ce qu'elle sait déjà. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

- Snape.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur l'assemblée.

Il n'a pas pu le faire, nous trahir. Ce que j'ai ressenti tout au fond de mon cœur ces derniers mois. Ses mots me reviennent en mémoire "tu me hairas comme les autres avant toi".

Il savait.

Déjà ? Sa tristesse, sa nervosité...Un tueur, un traite ...

Je le revois penché sur moi alors qu'il écarte d'un geste rageur le livre du Prince de sang,-mêlé, alors c'était lui, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement et la dernière image de lui me revient avec une incroyable netteté : son regard immensément triste et ses derniers mots :

- ouvre le coffre.

J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber tant je suis faible mais je rassemble mes dernières forces et je cours vers nos appartements.

J'entends Hermione et Ron derrière moi mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je veux savoir enfin.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Morgane me regarde d'un air apeuré, la rumeur m'a devancé à travers les tableaux et les fantômes. Elle ouvre la porte. Je m'engouffre et ouvre le coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvent des fioles où des fibres argentées scintillent doucement. Je sais ce que c'est, des souvenirs, il veut que je les regarde. Envers et contre tout je veux lui faire confiance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Pour celles et ceux qui ont dû mal à suivre, ce qui n'est pas volontaire de ma part !, voici quelques explications : je suis grosso modo la trame du tome 6 : Dumbledore confie à Harry la tâche de faire avouer à Slughorn son vrai souvenir avec Tom Jédusor. L'année se poursuit donc comme dans le livre, avec notamment Harry qui trouve le le livre des potions du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Par contre, la scène avec Ron qui mange les chocolats de Romilda n'existe plus puisqu'Harry ne dort plus dans le dortoir. Personne hormis Dumbledore n'est au courant pour Harry et Severus car il faut protéger le secret. L'histoire se poursuit avec la recherche de l'Horcruxe dans l'île et on retombe sur la fin du tome : Dumbledore demande à Harry de chercher Severus. Ce dernier est déjà dans la tour d'astronomie et le tue pour que Draco ne soit pas un meurtrier. Harry sous le choc les poursuit jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Tout est identique hormis que Severus demande à Harry d'ouvrir le coffre qu'il a dissimulé dans leur chambre et dont il lui a révélé l'existence quelques jours plus tôt.

Reprenons le cours de ma fic : Dumbledore git au pied de la tour d'astronomie entouré par les enseignants et les élèves. Harry quitte soudainement les lieux et profite de l'inattention de tous pour rejoindre la chambre de Severus dans les donjons.

Attention, ce chapitre est extrêmement dur psychologiquement.

Pour résoudre le problème d'identification des personnages dans les dialogues et pour éviter les didascalies trop lourdes :

(H) = Harry

(S) = Severus

( R) = Ron

(H) = Hermione

(TS) = Tobias Snape

(EPS) = Eileen Prince Snape

(

**Le rideau se lève : la chambre dans les donjons.**

_**La première fiole : l'amour perdu**_

Je prononce le mot secret qui permet d'ouvrir le coffre d'ébène : unitas anima. Severus a préparé son contenu à mon attention. Quatre petites fioles dans lesquelles luisent des souvenirs. Elles sont placées dans un ordre précis. Je décide de lui faire confiance même si c'est difficile. Je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant, j'ai besoin de connaître les réponses. Je garde espoir pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et la haine. Je ne peux pas me résigner au fait qu'il m'ait mentit cyniquement ces derniers mois...Tout ce que j'ai ressenti au fond de mon cœur, de mon âme ne peut être le fruit d'une mystification, d'une illusion ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, le chaos m'entoure, je voudrais crier mais aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche. Je suis anéantis et pourtant un rien pourrait me faire exploser de rage.

Il n'est plus temps.

Je m'empare des petites bouteilles et me dirige dans le coin du bureau où Severus conserve sa propre pensine.

Je tremble un peu quand je verse le contenu de la première bouteille, et plonge dans le liquide argent. Je me retrouve dans une banlieue triste, dans un petit jardin d'enfant, il y a ma mère et tante Pétunia, petites filles, et Severus. Je vois ma tante les traiter de monstres, je vois Severus lui montrer la magie. L'image se modifie et je vois la tristesse de Severus quand ils sont séparés lors de leur entrée à Poudlard, il est petit, maigre, abandonné, les images se succèdent, je vois ma mère se disputer avec lui et sortir avec mon père, rayonnant de bonheur, formant un couple parfait.

Il aimait ma mère, au point de trahir Voldemort, il promet tout à Dumbledore, je le vois désespéré.

Je comprends à présent. Il aimait ma mère, il ne pourra pas m'aimer moi, cela fait mal. La femme à qui il a donné son cœur c'est ma propre mère. Je la vois à travers ses yeux, jeune, pleine de vie, brillante et pleine d'assurance, je la vois devenir de plus en plus belle ornée de sa chevelure flamboyante. Je la vois heureuse et amoureuse, avec toute les certitudes d'un avenir radieux...

Je pense avec amertume que Dumbledore l'a pourtant obligé à dormir avec moi.

Les images changent, le souvenir honnis revient, je le connais pour l'avoir découvert lors des séances d'occlumentie. Je crie d'arrêter mais mon père et Sirius ne peuvent pas m'entendre, je les vois le désarmer, lui arracher ses vêtements, non pas ça ! Je vois son corps maigre, ses cicatrices, toute sa gêne mise à nue, aux regards de tous, non pas ça !

Papa ne fait pas ça !

Je pense avec horreur qu'il l'a obligé à dormir avec moi qui ai son visage à lui.

Insupportable ironie.

_**La deuxième fiole : l'abîme de l'âme**_

Je verse la deuxième fiole. La tour d'astronomie, Dumbledore lui demande de lui porter le coup final à la place de Malfoy même si cela doit le détruire un peu plus. Il parle de mon sort avec le directeur : « comme un porc que l'on mène à l'abattoir »... La réponse de Dumbledore « vous vous êtes attaché à lui? », je ne vois que le regard emplit de désespoir de Severus. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis capable que de te faire du mal.

(S) Il faut qu'il vive !

(D) La prophétie est claire...

(S) Non, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen !

(D)Vous connaissiez les risques

(S) Je ne parle pas de moi ! J'ai tout accepté ! Osez dire le contraire, mais je ne peux pas admettre qu'on le sacrifie! Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui prendre sa vie, n'a-t-il pas déjà souffert assez à cause de la folie des autres, de nos propres erreurs. A quoi pensiez vous en utilisant l'Unitas anima, avez vous songé un seul instant au mal que vous nous avez fait !

(D)Vous savez qu'il le fallait. Il faut détruire Voldemort.

(S) Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine. Je

Il est interrompu brutalement par Dumbledore dont la voix est si froide, désincarnée, qu'elle me glace jusqu'au sang.

(D)Vous n'avez rien à dire.

(S)Vous aviez promis de la protéger! Protégez le, lui.

(D) Lily, précieuse Lily...même aujourd'hui n'est ce pas Severus? N'avez vous pensez ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant aux Longdubat ces seize dernières années?

(S)Albus...

(D)Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il est arrivé à Alice et Franck...jamais ! A cause de vous, vous qui avez révélé la prophétie, dites moi Severus aurez vous le courage de dire à leur fils que vous terrorisez, à cet orphelin par votre faute que vous les avez souffrir pour protéger votre précieuse Lily...un sort pire que la mort ! Rien ne pourra absoudre vos actes Severus.

La souffrance, la honte déforme un peu plus ses traits...

(D)Vous pouvez faire si peu pour racheter vos fautes.

Severus est parti dans la nuit, l'obscurité l'a englouti le dérobant à ma vue.

Il ne nous a pas trahi, il nous protège.

_**La troisième fiole : la déchirure**_

Un petit garçon à l'aspect négligé est emmené d'une maison triste par un femme à l'air pincée, il se retourne vers la porte. Severus ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans.

Un dortoir, il est là lisant un livre, une pile attend à ses côtés. Parfois il lève sa figure de petit enfant triste vers les fenêtres.

Severus doit avoir huit ans, la même scène se reproduit. Les services sociaux viennent le chercher. Sa mère lui envoie des baisers et agite un mouchoir.

Je me retrouve dans une maison triste, mal entretenue. Dans la cuisine sale et délabrée je vois une femme, jeune, pas très jolie qui s'agite comme une petite fille. Son sourire est dérangeant. C'est la mère de Severus. Un homme plus âgé se tient dans un coin, un bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide devant lui. Il lui ressemble, le même nez, les mêmes yeux, le même teint. Severus doit avoir 10 ans, il est mal habillé, maigre, il se cache derrière le rideau de ses cheveux en bataille. Devant lui se trouve une lettre bien reconnaissable.

- (S) Maman j'ai reçu ma lettre.

- (EPS)Mon fils est un sorcier, mon fils est un sorcier ! Nous irons acheter ta baguette au chemin de traverse !

- (TS)Avec quel argent ?

- (S) Le courrier dit que j'ai une bourse. Je suis admis avec un an d'avance.

- (EPS) Mon fils est un sorcier !

Le souvenir change...Il voit Slughorn promettre de l'argent à Severus pour l'aider à préparer ses cours, Lucius Malfoy en faire autant pour rédiger ses devoirs. Comme moi Severus n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires, très peu lui vont. Je voit le regard au désir brûlant face à mon père, à mon parrain...

L'image s'efface. La maison de Severus à nouveau, la même cuisine délabrée. Ses parents ont vieilli.

- (S) Maman, j'ai reçu un courrier du médecin...

- (EPS) Oui, j'ai une rose qui pousse sur la poitrine et cela me fait un peu mal.

- (S) une rose?

- (EPS) Oui regarde.

Sur son sein droit une tumeur écarlate attaque déjà les tissus.

Il se retrouve dans un cabinet de médecin. Severus n'est qu'un adolescent et pourtant c'est lui qui est l'adulte. Sa mère à ses côtés se balance sur sa chaise.

- Le cancer est trop avancé, on ne peut plus rien faire.

- (S) Doit-elle être hospitalisée ?

- Ce serait préférable pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop.

La cuisine de Spinner's End

- (S) Il faut qu'elle aille à l'hôpital

- (TS) Nous n'avons pas l'argent et en plus elle ne contrôle pas toujours ses pouvoirs.

Les bruits de pleurs et de cris dans le lointain.

- (S) des médicaments au moins...

- (TS) j'ai été sans travail ces derniers mois.

L'homme semble hébété par l'alcool et le chagrin. Il semble résigné alors que Severus tremble d'agitation et d'impuissance.

Une chambre aussi désordonnée et sale que le reste de la maison.

- (S) Bois maman, cela te fera du bien...

- (EPS) C'est du jus de pimprenelle ?

- (S) oui maman.

Elle boit et semble s'endormir. Une larme coule sur la joue de Severus alors qu'il arrange de ses longs doigts fins les mèches bouclées autour du visage endormi.

- (S) maman...

La scène change.

Severus et son père seuls devant une tombe par un jour de pluie. Il a quinze ans.

Il rentre à Poudlard et je vois cette horrible scène où ma mère le rejette, elle ne peut comprendre à ce moment là son désespoir...

L'obscurité l'engloutit à nouveau. Il semble me regarder, ses yeux ne sont que des abîmes de solitude et de désespoir.

_**La quatrième fiole : à cœur perdu**_

Et i une dernière fiole. Je comprend, il me laisse le choix, de savoir la conclusion de tout cela.

Nous sommes dans notre chambre. Il a allumé un faible lumière. Instinctivement je me suis rapproché de lui dans mon sommeil.

Son regard se fait si tendre quand il me regarde. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes cheveux.

- (S) je veux que tu vives...

Je sens l'unitas anima qui m'envahit.

Le sacrifice ultime. Il va tout faire, tout tenter pour me sauver quitte à se sacrifier lui-même.

- (S) libre, heureux...

Il effleure à peine ma joue...

- (S) sans chaînes

Severus...

- (S) merci de m'avoir sauvé mon Harry. Je veux que tu vives.

Il n'a pu partir en me laissant croire qu'il était un traite...Qu'il m'avait trompé.

Alors tout n'est pas mort.

L'espoir a le goût salé de mes larmes. Nous combattrons le destin ensemble Severus.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHS H

Cette année là j'ai décidé de ne pas me rendre à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione m'ont suivi. Alors que nous traversons ces paysages désolés, je profite des moments où je monte la garde pour penser à lui. Je travaille sur ma concentration et j'essaie de lui transmettre mes émotions.

Notre lien vit encore et c'est la seule preuve qu'il est encore vivant. Mes pouvoirs continuent à croitre car rien n'arrive à entraver l'unitas anima. Le vent froid fait plier les arbres de la forêt de Dean. Je pense à ses bras qui m'ont serré fort, à sa chaleur, il me manque.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser encore et encore aux souvenirs qu'il m'a laissés. Nous avons eu des jeunesses chaotiques...Ce jour là ce n'est pas d'une simple robe de sorcier dont Severus a été dépouillée mais de sa seule dignité. La seule chose qui avait du sens pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit ses fringues pourris, son corps marqué. L'ironie est que des années après, c'est au propre fils de celui qui t'a fait ça que c'est arrivé...

Tu me manques tellement.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHS H

Ron est parti. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse quitter Hermione...Elle est effondrée. Cela me fait mal de la voir ainsi. J'aimerais lui dire ce que je ressens mais je ne dois pas trahir le secret qui me lie à lui. La neige s'est mise à tomber. Je repense à l'année dernière quand nous étions si bien auprès du feu. J'espère qu'il va bien. La neige tombe abondamment, tout est blanc autour de moi. Je me concentre fort sur l'unitas anima, le lien vibre, je tends toute mon énergie pour le faire vibrer, j'espère qu'il le sent où qu'il soit.

Severus l'ironie du sort est que je t'aime alors que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer...cruelle, cruelle ironie du destin qui est le notre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse pour le temps mais cette fic est difficile à écrire.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne gagne rien.

Il fait froid en cette rentrée, le vent pénètre nos vêtements, le ciel est gris, lourd de menaces. J'ai beau rabattre les pans de mon manteau, j'ai froid. Je les regarde marcher en rang, le visage grave, les yeux baissés. C'est cela mon école, un monde froid, où le rire et la joie n'ont pas leur place, juste le bruit de leurs pas qui martèlent régulièrement les pierres millénaires. Personne n'ose lever les yeux vers moi, me défier même si je connais leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Ils me haïssent tous. Je ne suis qu'un meurtrier, une marionnette aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Dire qu'ils m'ont accueilli avec un bouquet de roses serait beaucoup exagérer. Les professeurs n'ont avalé cette couleuvre que pour mieux protéger les élèves. Au vue des méthodes des Carrow ce ne fut pas inutile.

Les ténèbres cernent de toutes parts le château, la tension monte inexorablement.

Harry n'est pas revenu cette année. Je sais que beaucoup de mangemorts sont à sa poursuite depuis l'attaque du Terrier mais ils ne sont pas arrivés à les localiser depuis Londres. Je les ai vu dans l'esprit de Dolohov avant qu'il ne soit copieusement torturé par Voldemort que cet échec cuisant a mis hors de lui.

XPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX

Je ne suis pas souvent à l'école. Les réunions avec Voldemort se multiplient, il devient impatient, frénétique même à l'idée de se proclamer roi du monde sorcier. Il a pris ses quartiers dans le manoir de Malfoy. Il y a derrière lui cette persistante odeur putride. Je dois me retenir de froncer les narines, ce serait un cruel manque de délicatesse vis à vis de lui. Il pue la mort et la pourriture. Il suinte la vermine. Je me demande ce qu'il cherche au fond hormis cette idée stupide de pouvoir. Il n'a que cette robe de sorcier rapiécée, aucun bijou, rien. Il ne mange quasiment rien, le strict nécessaire pour survivre et boit les litres de potions régénératrices que je lui prépare. Je mets un point d'honneur à les rendre infâmes, elles ont un subtil effet secondaire, elles rongent des bribes de pouvoir magique. Insidieusement elles le rongent de l'intérieur. Voldemort est convaincu de sa toute puissance, de ses connaissances. Il était certes un bon élève mais rien d'exceptionnel en potions. Il n'a rien d'un créatif. La magie noire a fini de lui faire perdre toute raison. Il a même essayé le sang de vampire lors de son voyage en Roumanie...Le pauvre fou. Personne ne le sait mais j'ai reconnu les symptômes. Il n'est pas le premier à y avoir touché... Il y a perdu l'odorat et sans doute la capacité de voir les couleurs. Sa peau a perdu toute son élasticité. Quand à l'ail et la rose, ils doivent lui provoquer des douleurs insupportables. J'en fait mettre dans nombre de plats servis à sa table et parfois dans quelques potions. Ces soirs là, je suis sur qu'il tue ses propres serviteurs. Il ne peut le dire car il éveillerait les soupçons sur son état. Ces ingrédients ne sont pas utilisés de manière systématique, il ne perçoit pas l'intention. J'aime voir ce soupçon de faiblesse quand est servi un rôti copieusement parfumé à l'ail, la plus belle tranche est naturelle pour lui. Mange donc Tom Jédusor, je m'occupe de liquéfier tes boyaux. Cela vaut bien la vie que tu m'as volée.

Je marche le long d'un couloir de ce manoir hideux de vanité. J'entends deux compères se raconter leurs méfaits. L'un a l'air d'avoir de l'esprit. Il émet un stratagème intéressant. C'est dommage pour lui. Une pincée de Daturis inferna et ses compagnons ont dû l'abattre quelques jours plus tard car dans une crise de folie il s'est jeté sur eux. C'est du moins ce qu'il m'a été rapporté.

Je dors à peine, mon cerveau de serpentard fonctionne à plein régime pour utiliser chaque faille, chaque interstice pour saper les forces du seigneur des ténèbres de l'intérieur. Je suis un serpent qui rampe sans bruit dans l'obscurité et lentement, patiemment je les étouffe de sang froid.

Harry comment pourrais tu aimer un monstre tel que moi ? Il y a bien longtemps je me suis laissé séduire par les ténèbres, je leur appartiens. Il ne faut pas venir avec moi, il faut rester dans la lumière, là où tout est possible car tu es un être de lumière.

XPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX

Il a regardé les souvenirs que j'avais caché dans le coffret d'ébène. Le plus incroyable est qu'il m'a pardonné.

Un petit lien, si fragile, guère plus qu'un murmure a traversé la nuit et a vibré dans mon cœur. J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir devant cette petite lueur qui défiait les ténèbres, qui refuse de mourir, si belle et si fragile. Je la sens au creux de moi chaude et vibrante. Ma main se pose sur mon cœur, sur cette vie que j'abrite. Et le fol espoir que nous arriverons à le vaincre, à mettre fin à toute cette folie me gagne à nouveau.

Harry... Comme il me coûte de te savoir livré à toi même avec tous ces loups à ta poursuite...impuissant.

Je regagne le bureau de Dumbledore, je ne peux me dire que c'est le mien tant cette mascarade me fait horreur. Nous discutons de quelques points, lui bien assis dans son tableau, l'œil railleur. Je sens bien qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il se trompe une nouvelle fois car je sais tout.

J'aimerais retourner dans mes anciens appartements, pour retrouver la présence d'Harry, le souvenir de ces quelques mois; si peu de temps et pourtant si importants dans ma vie. Mais c'est impossible. Au lieu de cela je me couche dans la chambre du directeur, privé comme toujours de ce foyer dont j'ai si souvent rêvé.

XPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX

Voldemort évite désormais de trop pénétrer son esprit, il est très affaibli ces derniers temps.

Je ne sais si Harry ressent le renforcement de nos pouvoirs aussi intensément que moi. Peut-être est-ce plus fort pour moi qui suis un adulte dont la puissance s'est stabilisée depuis plusieurs années. Nous pouvons l'aiguiser, l'approfondir mais à un moment ou à autre notre potentiel se fixe. L'unitas anima a bouleversé cet équilibre, fusionnant nos compétences, notre puissance, mon potentiel magique se remet à croitre comme lorsque j'étais adolescent. Mes sens, mon acuité se développent dans des domaines nouveaux.

Depuis peu je perçois le sens des phrases prononcées en fourchelangue, pas clairement, mais quelques idées générales. Je résiste aussi beaucoup mieux aux sorts de torture. Je n'en montre rien car cela me trahirait irrémédiablement.

Notre lien continu de croitre plus fort que jamais. Une sensation si pure, elle me répare de l'intérieur. Elle me permet de tenir alors que mes mains se couvrent de sang. Malgré les potions mon visage porte les stigmates des crusio. Je suis très laid à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, sans âge. Voilà le résultat de la quête irraisonnée du pouvoir : un immense vide, où tous les plaisirs de la vie s'éteignent.

A l'abri des regards, protégé par les murs épais de Poudlard, je me laisse aller à imaginer une autre vie. Je ne suis plus seul, mon âme sœur est là quelque part et elle me transmet sa force. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, j'aimerais rester toujours à ses côtés, dans sa présence bienfaisante. J'aimerais le voir sourire, rire, rayonner et je devine pour la première fois la puissance de l'amour vrai, celui qui ne demande rien de l'être aimé, juste un sourire même s'il n'est pas pour moi. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir ce qu'est le bonheur.

Mais je sais que tout cela n'est que rêve chimérique, il y a si peu de chance que nous survivions à la bataille finale. Qu'importe puisque je ne lui survivrais pas.

Je serre les poings, il faut que je fasse tout pour affaiblir Voldemort, je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour cela, pour lui. Ma tâche est rendue aisée par l'appétit de sang de Voldemort et de Bellatrix qui n'attachent aucune sentiment à la perte d'un membre de l'armée. Lucius n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, il est totalement sur la touche. A chaque jour qui passe, à chaque échec de la capture de "celui qui a survécu", des désaffections se font jour, discrètes mais réelles. Voldemort oublie trop souvent qu'il a perdu, perdu contre un enfant, un bébé... Il n'y a plus la même confiance que lors de la première bataille et soyons honnête qui voudrait du pouvoir sur un champs de ruines.

Je contemple du haut de l'estrade où je me , à la droite du seigneur des ténèbres, le chaos et la folie qui règnent dans ce château alors que déjà les portes du néant s'ouvrent au loin. Alors peut-être je trouverais la paix et le silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la boîte d'ébène tu as caché une pensée, je sais donc pour les horcruxes. Je sais que trois sont connus et deux détruits : la bague des Gaunt, le journal de Voldemort et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il en reste encore trois plus celui que Voldemort a créé par erreur...

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, je me rappelle chaque mot que Dumbledore m'a dit ce soir là...Mais je n'ai rien à te dissimuler car tu le sais déjà, depuis longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort est devenu complètement fou lorsque tu as avec tes amis pénétré dans Gringotts, les gobelins l'ont payé au prix fort. J'ai pu lire vos pensées, celles de Voldemort et les tiennes. Lucius et Narcissa sont rentrés tellement hagards que j'ai pu pénétrer dans leurs esprits sans résistance. Tu as le quatrième horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Dans sa mégalomanie il a profané les reliques sacrées de l'école sauf l'épée de Griffondor qu'il n'a pu souillée.

Le diadème de Serdaigne censé donner la sagesse, n'est-ce pas ironique qu'il soit tombé dans les mains de personnes si peu raisonnables, où peut-il être caché ? Je me replonge dans l'histoire de la maison.

Je vois Hélèna Serdaigle hanter les couloirs attenant la tour, elle sait mais ne veux rien me dire. J'appartiens après tout à la maison de son meurtrier. Un soir j'arrive toutefois à la faire parler, la salle sur demande est donc le lieu où se trouve la relique.

J'y pénètre sans difficulté et je me concentre, je l'entends enfin, la voix sifflante de l'âme de Voldemort. Je le prends et le pose à terre. L'épée de Griffondor m'est apparue le jour de l'attaque de Gringotts, je m'en saisi et tranche en deux le joyau.

L'âme de Voldemort m'attaque vicieusement me montrant tout ce que je veux oublier, tout ce que je ne veux pas imaginer : je vois le regard de dégout d'Harry posé sur moi, me demandant de lui rendre sa liberté, je vois James, Black et surtout Lily me demandant de libérer Harry, n'ayant pas de mots assez durs pour salir les sentiments que je nourris au plus profond de moi, dans le secret de mon âme.

Je ressors de la salle sur demande sans avoir été blessé physiquement mais le regard d'Harry à ce moment là est un poison aussi efficace que celui qui a imprégné la main d'Albus.

Harry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus a détruit l'horcruxe caché dans le diadème de Serdaigle ! Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, je le sens, Severus pourra nous aider à détruire la coupe. Il doit savoir où est l'épée de Griffondor, je sais que c'est lui qui nous a conduit à elle dans la forêt.

Severus... Je me concentre de tout mon être pour que tu entendes mes pensées. Bientôt je te verrais à nouveau.

Je veux juste te voir encore une fois...Une fois la coupe détruite il ne restera plus que le serpent Nagini et moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry est à Pré-au-lard. J'espère te voir un instant. J'aimerais tellement rester à tes côtés mais je dois jouer mon rôle encore pour atteindre le seigneur des ténèbres...Cruelle destinée qui est la notre mon Harry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils ne sauront jamais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu entrant dans le grand Hall, tu as juste prononcé mon nom mais encore une fois le sort funeste nous a condamné au silence, et Minerva s'est interposée te dissimulant à ma vue. Je ne peux la blâmer de vouloir te protéger, si seulement elle savait.

J'ai pu juste assommé les deux Carrow avant de rejoindre Voldemort, aucun élève ni aucun membre de l'ordre n'a été touché...

Harry tu sais, toi, que je ne suis pas un lâche...

Mon Harry, ma lumière.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je te vois t'envoler à travers les vitraux de l'école. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler alors que je sais. Ton regard à ce moment là...

Puis la voix de Voldemort s'est fait entendre semant ma panique parmi les élèves, les plus sensibles ont commencé à crier sous la douleur de cette intrusion dans leur esprit. Voldemort a demandé à ce que je lui soit livré. Quelques serpentards ont bien été tentés mais on leur a gentiment montré le chemin des cachots.

Je regarde une dernière fois les vitraux avant de suivre les autres.

La bataille de Poudlard vient de commencer.

Ron a eu une super idée, avec Hermione ils vont chercher les crochets du basilic resté dans la chambre des secrets.

Avec les membres de l'ordre je prépare la résistance de Poudlard. Je sens parfois le regard des professeurs sur moi, étonnés sans doute de la maturité de mes pouvoirs magiques quand je prononce _protego maxima_.

Je me place devant le château pour donner du courage aux autres. Il faut gagner du temps aussi pour permettre aux élèves les plus jeunes de quitter les lieux par le passage secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione et Ron ne disent rien quand je leur apprend qu'un Horcruxe a été détruit sans plus de précision, ce n'est plus le moment pour les explications. J'entre à nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il ne reste plus que Nagini, le dernier porteur et sans doute le plus difficile à atteindre. Je l'entends également demander à Lucius Malfoy de chercher Severus et de le lui envoyé. Je sens le danger car Voldemort a compris qu'il n'était pas le véritable détenteur de la baguette de sureau.

Je m'élance vers le hangar à bateaux, je n'arriverai pas à temps. Je comprends parfaitement la logique de Severus. Il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout pour s'approcher au plus prés de Voldemort, il n'hésitera pas à se sacrifier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tu es un homme intelligent Severus.

Je pensais qu'il utiliserait l'avada kedrava mais dans sa démence il a lancé sur moi son serpent découvrant son talon d'Achille. J'ai compris l'ordre en fourchelang. Et en quelques fractions de secondes j'ai compris que c'était la chance unique de détruire l'horcruxe.

- Basilica divisio.

Le serpent git devant moi coupé en deux au niveau de la tête , sa queue s'agite encore de quelques spasmes. Le sorcier Neferkhapa a développé ce sort pour tuer les basilics et les serpents géants.

Voldemort me regarde sans comprendre, incrédule devant le cours des évènement. Il lance de manière désordonné un avada kadavra avant de disparaitre. Je contre le sort sans difficulté tant sa puissance est faible à présent.

C'est à ce moment là que je sens sa présence. Je me retourne et je découvre ses yeux si brillants.

- Severus !

Il me prend dans ses bras et je n'ai pas le cœur de le repousser.

- Nagini était un horcruxe. J'ai aussi détruit la couronne de Serdaigle qu'il avait profané.

- Je sais, je l'ai senti. Nous les avons tous détruits sauf un.

Miss Granger et Ron Weasley nous regardent abasourdis. Je les regarde par dessus son épaule car je veux le garder encore quelques minutes contre moi, je veux arracher au destin ces quelques instants.

- Harry ne pouvait vous révéler ma véritable mission. Harry il faut que nous retournions au château.

Sans plus de paroles nous regagnions au pas de course le château.

XPXPXPXPXPPXXPXPXPPXPPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXP

Severus a failli mourir en arrivant à mes côtés, toutes les baguettes ont été braquées sur lui. Minerva a voulu intervenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissée faire, je me suis mis entre eux et lui, faisant rempart, le protégeant enfin à mon tour.

- Pas maintenant Minerva. Si je suis encore là après, je vous dirais tout.

- Comment vous faire confiance Severus ! Harry écartez vous.

- Non, il a toujours été des nôtres, je peux le jurer !

- Laissez moi reprendre ma véritable place Minerva et combattre à vos côtés.

Vous l'assassin d'Albus à la solde de Voldemort ! Jamais !

C'est Albus qui lui a demandé !

Que dites vous Potter c'est vous même qui...

C'est vrai Minerva, c'est moi qui est porté le coup final mais Albus savait, c'est lui que me l'a demandé...Je devais rester le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres coute que coute.

Non c'est impossible...

Mais le temps s'écoulait inexorablement sans qu'on puisse le ralentir comme dans le sablier de Slughorn.

Pour la première fois j'ai vu sa puissance se déployer, c'est certainement après Albus le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse. Il n'hésite pas à se porter au devant des combats, protégeant les élèves. Il demeure seul pourtant car les autres se méfient de lui.

Je le vois étendre des voiles de magie qui assomment les assaillants. Je pense à Dumbledore dans la caverne, embrassant l'air telle un soleil. Severus est le revers de la médaille, il est un soleil noir.

Quand soudain la voix de Voldemort retentit, m'appelant. Mon heure est venue. La prophétie doit s'accomplir à présent.

Je me plonge une dernière fois dans son regard avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois. Je sais que même maintenant, jusqu'au dernier instant, il se battra contre le destin, il refusera de baisser les bras.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPPXXPXPXPXPXPPXPXP

Il semble soulagé de me voir et ne s'étonne pas que je ne me défende pas.

Je vois la lumière verte et quand elle me frappe je ne ressent qu'une douleur fugace avant que tout devienne blanc. Quand je me réveille je suis dans la gare de King's cross mais elle est déserte. J'attends des gémissements et quand je m'approche je vois un être inachevé. Je distingue sur ma droite Dumbledore assis, j'aurais juré qu'il n'y était pas une minute plus tôt. Il me sourit et m'invite à le rejoindre, un autre siège est apparu.

Mon choix est fait je ne veux pas partir. Je pense à Severus, je me détourne et une douleur me traverse le crâne. Narcissa Malfoy me demande si Draco est vivant. Je hoche un peu la tête. Je l'entend dire que je suis mort. Mon corps est balancé alors que je suis transporté dans les bras d'Hagrid. Ses larmes me font mal.

J'entends les cris de mes camarades alors nous parvenons dans la cours intérieure de l'école.

Je sens la présence de Severus, la puissance de notre lien n'a jamais été aussi forte, elle circule à travers chaque cellule de mon corps, elle me régénère.

- vous voyez Harry Potter est mort ! Il est temps de vous rendre, je serais magnanime, je ne veux pas gaspiller du sang de sorcier.

J'entends Neville qui refuse de se rendre.

un sort lui est jeté.

La voix sifflante de Voldemort encore :

-Severus le traitre ! Mon petit alchimiste couard. Qu'espère tu ? Ils te haïssent.

- Vous avez déjà perdu une fois, vous perdrez encore cette fois-ci.

- Je vois. Que t'a promis ce vieux fou ?

- rien.

Je me relève et je sens tous les yeux braqués sur moi. Je concentre toute ma puissance dans un accio baguette silencieux. La baguette vient en un instant dans ma main.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort le touche en plein cœur et il disparait sous nos yeux le regard empli de haine et d'incrédulité. Les mangemorts se mettent immédiatement à fuir, tandis que d'autres poursuivent le combat plus désespérés que jamais.

Pour tous il n'y a qu'une certitude : nous avons vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les combats cessent peu à peu alors que les derniers fidèles de Voldemort tombent ou se rendent.

Nous rentrons dans le château jonché de pierres, les destructions sont considérables.

Les blessés sont rassemblés dans le grands Hall. Mme Pomfresh s'active et dès qu'elle voit Severus l'implore de l'aider. La rumeur de la trahison de Severus s'est déjà répandue à travers tout le château.

Fred a été très grièvement blessé.

Je vois Remus pleurer sur le corps sans vie de Tonks. Lavande git plus loin...d'autres encore. Parmi eux nos ennemis aussi : Bellatrix, Greyback, le père de Goyle...

Je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur et m'effondre dans un fauteuil. Le sommeil est venu, sans rêve, juste une immense lassitude. Le bruit d'une conversation me réveille, Severus, Minerva et Shacklebolt discutent autour du bureau. Quelqu'un a jeté une couverture sur moi.

Minerva a remarqué mes mouvements.

- M. Potter, bienvenue parmi nous.

Son regard est doux et a retrouvé un peu de cette pétillante vivacité que ces dernières années avaient enlevée.

Nous faisons le point. Tout est à reconstruire, l'école mais aussi toute l'organisation du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à régler.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir sans avoir pu parler à Severus mais je n'ai pas le choix. Plus tard sans doute. Je me lève donc, je passe derrière leurs sièges, je me permets de poser la main sur son épaule pour qu'il ressente mon soutien inconditionnel puis je pars retrouver les autres.

Une seule pensée me traverse, je devrais dire nous traverse : en ce jour nous avons vaincu le destin, déjoué les prophéties. En ce jour nous sommes véritablement libres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle période : le monde d'après la bataille dans ma réalité alternative, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 Le silence du cœur**

Severus m'a rejoint après le repas du soir et nous nous sommes installés dans ses anciens appartements, devant la cheminée. Les donjons n'ont pas souffert des destructions. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer fort, d'écouter les battements de son cœur encore et encore et me convaincre que nous sommes vivants.

Mais je vois bien à sa posture qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Il a l'air épuisé, son manteau est maculé de boue et de poussière, il y a aussi des traces de brûlures. Dans ce cadre familiers où j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs je sens confusément que l'avenir m'échappe plus surement que lorsque le destin que l'on m'avait prédit me condamnait à mort. Il n'y a plus rien d'écrit, plus de ligne, juste un grand vide, une page blanche.

J'ai peur de tes silences Severus.

- Harry je suis heureux que tu es vaincu Voldemort.

- Nous l'avons vaincu ensemble.

Il me regarde avec douceur.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Terminer ma scolarité et passer les examens d'auror et toi ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas...je n'avais pas prévu cela... Je doute que les parents d'élèves souhaitent que j'enseigne à nouveau. Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Minerva a insisté pour que je les aide à reconstruire l'école...

- Tu pourrais devenir médecin. Schackelbot a dit que tu recevrais la croix de Merlin...

- Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront de moi à Saint Mungo... Je pourrais ouvrir un cabinet privé...

- Ne dis pas ça Severus ! Tu es un héros, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous.

Le passé ne peut s'effacer Harry...J'ai tué volontairement, consciemment pour mon propre intérêt. Et cela rien ne peut l'effacer.

Et notre futur, à quoi ça sert d'avoir survécu, toutes ces souffrances...

Tu détourne le regard, je sais parfaitement le sens de ce geste. Je sens les muscles de mon visage qui se contracte pour ne pas crier. Je le sens de tout mon être, Severus qu'as-tu décidé?

Ne me repousse pas, pas maintenant que tout est possible. Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres, je sais ce que j'ai vu, que sais ce que j'ai ressenti, alors que m'importe...Tu bloques tes pensées, tes sentiments, tu me condamnes au silence, pas cela, non Severus ne me fais pas cela...Ne me condamnes pas au silence. Les larmes coulent à l'intérieur. Ne me repousse pas, laisses moi juste rester à tes côtés, veiller sur toi, pas plus mais ne me condamne pas au silence. Severus tu restes immobiles, bien droit malgré la fatigue, dans ton fauteuil préféré et pourtant c'est comme si tu me tournait le dos et que tu partais, tu t'éloignes de moi, déjà.

N'aurais-je été pour toi aussi qu'un fardeau?

Il me sourit sans joie aucune.

_- _Il est tard Harry, il est temps que tu rejoignes tes amis. Il faut te reposer.

Je n'insiste pas, il faut que lui même se repose. Mais j'aurais voulu passer cette première nuit de paix avec lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je m'en vais.

Les couloirs qui me conduisent vers l'aile de Griffondor me paraissent interminables, froids et sombres alors que nous sommes à la fin du mois de mai, je grelotte comme au cœur de l'hiver. Tout me semble étranger. Je suis complètement largué et je ne peux me confier à quiconque.

Encore quelques pas, les personnages des tableaux me félicitent, des dames d'un autre âge agitent leurs mouchoirs mais les couleurs se mêlent dans un brouillard où même les couleurs se fanent. Mon cœur cogne durement, le sang pulse dans ma tête.

Personne ne voit rien, ils croient juste que je suis fatigué, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Je vois au détour d'un couloir Slughorn saluer McGonagall. Je me souviens que lors d'un de ses cours sur les propriétés de l'amortentia il avait précisé qu'aucun philtre ne peut créer un vrai sentiment d'amour. L'unitas anima ne peut faire qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime. Son unique amour fut ma mère...à jamais...Je stoppe mon avancée et regarde derrière moi.

C'est fini.

Les jours qui suivent sont consacrés à réparer Poudlard. Le château a une force magique propre qui se régénère avec notre aide. Je croise Severus qui se partage entre les soins aux blessés qui ne peuvent être transportés et les réparations. Beaucoup d'élèves ont encore peur de lui. Il conserve sa brusquerie et sa réserve mais ne joue plus au sbire de Voldemort.

Toute cette activité nous permet de ne pas trop penser, de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression suite au traumatisme de la guerre. Slughorn et Severus concoctent des potions pour nous aider à nous apaiser.

Ils ne restent au château que les professeurs, les auror et des volontaires en plus des familles des blessés. Je fais parti des volontaires à plein temps alors que Remus vient régulièrement laissant Teddy à la garde de sa grand-mère. Je sais par lui que les recherches continuent pour arrêter tous les mangemorts en fuite.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Severus dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Il a bloqué notre lien, je le sens encore vibrer mais il est comme endormi. C'est la marque d'une grande volonté, d'une grande maîtrise de l'esprit. A quoi pense-t-il?

Le gros des travaux est achevé dans les premières semaines de juillet. L'école pourra rouvrir en septembre. Il quittera l'école bientôt.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPS PSPSPSPSP

Pourras-tu m'aimer alors que je ne suis qu'un assassin? Tu m'as pardonné ce qui déjà est trop.

Je sors de la réunion avec Minerva et Schackelbolt. Ils se sont engagés à ce que je ne sois pas poursuivi et c'est déjà beaucoup. Minerva m'a proposé pour la forme d'enseigner à nouveau mais je sens bien qu'elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance. Je me rappelle son regard quand ils m'ont demandé ce qui était arrivé à Charity Burbage car on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Leur regard fut à peine soutenable. Schackelbolt n'est pas un bon occlumens, pas assez bon pour que je ne vois pas ce qu'il pense de moi...Il a du mal à me cerner. Il reconnaît ma valeur mais au fond il me méprise pour mes actes et ne me fait pas confiance. Il ne m'apprécie pas. Nous prenons rendez-vous pour examiner un certain nombre de dossier où je peux apporter un éclairage. Je passe sur leur attitude à mon égard quand ils comprennent que j'ai tué plusieurs des mangemorts dont on ne retrouve plus la trace. Minerva ne m'a salué que de loin tant je lui fais horreur. Si elle savait pour l'unitas anima et autres actions impliquant Dumbledore...

_J_e me dirige vers un lieu isolé qui m'a souvent accueilli lors de mes jeunes années. La fenêtre de cette pièce abandonnée donne sur le lac et la forêt. Tant d'années se sont écoulées depuis, emportant mes certitudes, l'espoir d'un avenir radieux. Qu'ai-je fais ? Je pense à Harry, mon Harry. Je bloque tous mes sentiments, tout mon esprit pour qu'il ne perçoive pas mes doutes et ma détresse. Je l'aime comme je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible d'aimer, je croyais aimer Lily et sans doute mes sentiments étaient sincères mais rien n'est comparable à ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne savais pas...Son simple regard m'a donné le courage de me battre contre les ténèbres, trop tard, bien trop tard, si je t'avais rencontré il y a vingt ans...

Je n'assume pas d'aimer un enfant de vingt ans mon cadet. Je me sens si vieux à tes côtés, abimé, racornis. Je ne peux supporter que tu subisses le rejet, le dégout et ce sera inévitable si tu restes à mes côtés. Je veux que tu restes dans la lumière, aimé, salué comme le héros que tu es. J'admire plus que quiconque cette force qui t'a permis de braver le destin. Moi je ne l'ai pas eu, je n'ai pas eu assez de courage pour espérer. Je clame haut et fort que je n'aime personne, surtout les enfants, mais au fond c'est parce que je sais très bien qu'eux ne m'ont jamais aimé.

Je n'ai pas le choix, le destinrailleur m'a donné ce visage avec la faculté de lire les pensées d'autrui...Qu'ai-je donc fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ce destin. La seule certitude que j'ai à cet instant c'est que je ne veux pas que tu souffre. Je t'aime Harry assez pour te protéger encore et toujours, assez pour t"éloigner de moi si nécessaire.

Mon cœur se rebelle et me rappelle à quel point je me suis trompé par le passé... Et si je me trompais encore...Je t'aime tant... Les larmes ont coulé encore et encore et pourtant cela ne m'a apporté aucun réconfort.

Très bientôt je vais quitter Poudlard. Je ne me sens plus chez moi en ces lieux.

Mon avenir a un goût amer.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPS PSPSPSPSP

L'unitas anima que j'ai moi même concocté, patiemment, précisément, est une potion d'une extrême puissance. Pendant des mois j'ai travaillé à un antidote au cas où je ne survivrais pas et Harry oui. J'avais tout prévu, si je venais à mourir, une fiole devrait lui être remise rapidement pour combattre les effets du lien. Il est impossible d'annihilé les effets, ils sont trop imbriqués dans nos cellules. Mais on peut le mettre en sommeil.

J'appréhende l'instant où je lui le remettrais. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Harry ne voulait pas de ce lien. Voldemort vaincu comment pourrait-il souhaiter cette intimité entre nous. Son acceptation me blessera sans aucun doute. Et si il refusait ? Aurais-je le courage de persister, de la convaincre. Rien que d'y penser j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Alors je récite dans ma tête le chapelet entêtant de mes arguments pour me persuader que je fais le bon choix pour Harry, que c'est l'acte d'amour le plus pur et plus désintéressé que je peux lui donner.

La fiole trône au milieu de mon bureau, sa couleur est terne et son goût aura sans doute celui des cendres. Encore quelques heures. Je pose ma tête sur le dos de mon fauteuil. J'aime la sensation du cuir rembourré sous ma nuque. Mon esprit s'échappe au loin, je revois ma mère, son rire dérangeant , évoluant dans un monde inconnu de nous, je repense à mon père qui s'est plongé dans l'alcool quand il a compris qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais sa sorcière. Je crois qu'il l'a rencontré dans les bois cueillant des fleurs pour s'en faire une couronne...Le médecin qui lui avait diagnostiqué son cancer lui avait expliqué que la schizophrénie latente chez une femme peut se déclencher lors de la grossesse...La folie tapit comme un monstre sournois, comme il avait peur de l'abriter lui-même... Il était lui-même différent, il l'avait toujours ressenti. Combien de livres moldus avait-il dévorés, d'histoires de preux chevaliers, de formidables guerriers? Tout n'était qu'acte héroïque, il sauverait sa mère et son père, il les emmènerait dans un monde merveilleux où ils ne souffriraient plus...Lily l'avait accompagné un temps dans ses rêves mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'échapper dans des mondes imaginaires, le monde magique lui avait ouvert ses bras, son foyer était chaleureux, équilibré. Ses années à Serpentard avaient été une déception. Point de hauts sentiments mais des combines, des petites vanités, il s'était vendu aux plus offrants. Cachant sa misère aux fiers sang pur et n'en déplaise à Slughorn ses performances scolaires n'atteignaient pas en respectabilité la fortune de ses camarades. Comme ils étaient loin les preux chevaliers de mon enfance.

Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas un regard pour moi...j' aurais pu passer comme une ombre, un vague souvenir en ces murs si je n'avais croisé la route de Tom Jédusor. La suite est connue.

Et un jour il y a eu Harry, un petit garçon au regard triste que j'ai aperçu le soir du banquet. Harry m'a fixé de ses grands yeux verts. J'ai su à ce moment précis que nos deux destinés seraient mêlées mais je ne pouvais imaginer alors qu'un jour tu me ferais le plus beau des cadeaux.

Harry...Je t'aime tant...

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

**Libres ?**

Il faisait chaud ce jour là, étouffant. Les gouttes de sueurs perles à mon front alors que je transporte des blocs de pierres à l'aide de la magie. La journée s'écoule dans la routine. Pourtant après le repas Severus m'attend à la sortie du hall pour me parler. Il a le visage fermé, il va sans doute m'annoncer son départ. Il faudra que l'on parle du lien pourtant.

Il me propose de l'accompagner pour une ballade hors du château, à l'ombre des chênes de la forêt interdite.

Nous dépassons la lisière du domaine tout en longeant le lac. Il m'amène à l'écart. Je ressens des émotions conflictuelles à travers notre lien.

Harry, il faut que nous parlions du lien.

Oui

J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches ces derniers mois. Nous pouvons le restreindre car il n'a pas été totalement consommé. Nous ne pouvons totalement l'effacer mais le rendre dormant.

Je ne veux pas !

Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu serais libre

tu ne veux pas de moi, dis moi que tu n'en veux pas. Ne parle pas pour moi !

Je me retourne pour qu'il ne voit pas mes larmes, ma colère. Pas ça, tout mais pas ça ! Non, je ne veux pas, le sang bourdonne à mes oreilles, non je ne veux pas. C'est pire qu'une trahison, moi j'ai pensé chaque jour à toi, je me suis raccroché à l'idée de te retrouver, d'être auprès de toi. Et toi pendant ce temps tu travaillais à briser notre lien...Severus comment as tu pu préparer cela durant tous ces mois alors que notre lien se développait? Tu me dis que tu l'avais préparé parce que pouvais survivre. L'aurais tu pris si tu avais survécu toi et pas moi ? Tu as continué alors que ma mère est morte...ma mère ton unique amour, comment oublier, ta mission, ta promesse a été tenue, je ne suis plus qu'un fardeau, je ne suis plus l'élu et « Harry » compte pas.

Harry calme toi.

Dis le.

Ce n'est pas

Dis le et j''accepterais.

Harry je veux que tu sois libre.

Que faut-il faire?

Il sort une fiole avec un liquide terne. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas.

Il dit que notre attachement est né d'une potion. Il doit savoir de quoi il parle moi je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé avant, je ne suis pas un maître des potions.

Il faut juste le boire.

Je m'exécute. Le goût est fade, sans intérêt avec un arrière goût de cendres. Je ne ressens rien pour l'instant. Il boit à son tour.

Voilà Severus tu es libre maintenant.

Je le quitte immédiatement et rentre au château.

Toute cette histoire se termine comme elle a commencé, sans bruit, sans fracas. Personne ne sera jamais au courant.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSH

Les jours qui suivent nous échangeons à peine quelques mots. Je n'arrive pas à avoir une conversation avec lui. Il finit par me coincer et m'entraine dans une pièce abandonnée.

Harry, il faut que nous parlions...

de quoi, tu voulais ta liberté, tu l'as, tu n'as plus à te soucier de moi.

Je me soucis toujours de toi

N'es tu pas heureux d'avoir quitter tes chaînes...

Harry non...

Je ne peux pas Severus, faire semblant, comme si de rien n'était.

Essaie, profite de ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à toi, tes amis, des personnes que tu aimeras. Les circonstances nous ont permis de nous connaître, de nous apprécier, cela je ne le regretterais jamais. Mais désormais la guerre est finie, nous avons la possibilité de mener une vie normale. Nous avons toi et moi tant de choses à découvrir...C'est une chance Harry.

Il ne comprend pas que je l'aime, uniquement lui.

je te remercie de tes conseils.

Je serais toujours là quand tu en auras besoin

je n'y manquerai pas.

Harry...

Il tend sa main vers moi mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'il me touche. Pourquoi accepter sa tendresse quand je sais que je la perdrais quelques instants plus tard, que je ne peux le prendre dans mes bras, que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'effacer le tristesse que je vois dans ses yeux ?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSH

Tu as accepté que notre lien s'endorme. Tu as protesté mais tu l'as accepté. J'ai ressenti de la tristesse, de la colère. Tu as peur c'est bien normal, ce lien nous permettait de ne pas être seul mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus isolés par les circonstances. Tu vas pouvoir t'épanouir au sein de notre monde, auréolé de ton courage, de tes exploits, tu es riche, tu as des amis. Bien vite tu te serrais rendu compte que ce lien qui t'unissait à moi serait une gêne dans ta vie.

Au moment même où notre lien a produit un dernier éclat avant de s'endormir j'ai vu le visage de Lily, souriante, radieuse comme dans mon souvenir. Pourquoi Harry m'a t-il transmis cette image parmi tant d'autres. Ses yeux si brillants sont devenus froids et ternes.

Et puis plus rien, juste le silence, le silence de l'intérieur, le vide, la solitude l'âme.

Insupportable ironie du destin qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour le plus pur pour cet être exquis et merveilleux, qui m'empêche d'exprimer tout ce que j'ai de plus beau en moi. Si l'enfer existe j'en connais un des supplices et il a le visage de l'amour.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois sali par moi, je ne suis pas digne de toi et j'ai appris à ne pas m'emparer de ce que je veux au mépris de l'être aimé. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses opprobre et le mépris, la peur et la méfiance que je connaitrai toute mon existence.

Mais au plus profond de moi, je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'au fond de moi je ne sache pas aimer et que tu me rejettes, alors je saurais que toutes les potions ne peuvent palier à l'absence d'espoir. J'ai peur que malgré tous mes pouvoirs je sois impuissant à me faire aimer de toi. Qu'un jour tu t'aperçoives de ce que le monde a à t'offrir et que tu les choisissent au lieu de moi...

Au fond tu vois je ne suis qu'un lâche, un meurtrier, un assassin indigne de t'aimer.

SPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPSPSPS 

Fred est mort ce matin.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPS PSPSPSPSP

Pour le reste de l'été j'ai rejoins Remus et Teddy. Je leur est proposé de s'installer Square Grimaud. Ils ont accepté.

Je rends souvent visite à Ron et sa famille. George semble complètement perdu.

J'écris régulièrement à Severus mais les mots sont gauches, plats, inutiles.

SPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPSPSPS 

Mi-août les derniers blessés ont été transférés à St Mungo.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSH

J'ai joué le jeu pendant quelques semaines. Au fond de mon âme et de mon cœur un grand vide s'est installé, tout s'efface, s'estompe, je suis en train de mourir. Je me vois agir, rire, parler, mais rien n'a de sens, nul avenir, nul désir. Le printemps s'annonce, Ron et Hermione vont se fiancer. Je suis heureux pour eux. Alors que je rentre dans ma chambre dans la tour de Griffondor, Ginny m'attend et me déclare son amour. Je la repousse gentiment. C'est une fille intelligente et le manque même de réponse montre à quel point elle m'indiffère. Elle est blessée mais courageusement fait front. Elle force mon admiration, j'espère qu'elle trouvera un mec bien, à sa hauteur.

Les cours se succèdent, je travaille dur mais j'ai du mal à projeter hors des murs de l'école. Mes notes sont excellentes, ce n'est pas difficile maintenant que je peux me concentrer sans avoir à craindre pour ma vie. L'ambiance est calme, différente. Les serpentard font profil bas. Seuls les plus jeunes se risquent à faire des blagues et à rire. Beaucoup suivent des séances de psychothérapies. Une idée d'Hermione qui a apporté des manuels moldus qui ont vivement impressionné Minerva et des médecins de Saint-Mungo. Toutes les semaines des groupes sont organisés et c'est très bien. J'ai demandé à avoir quelques consultations mais mon interlocuteur était gêné. L'élu prend souvent le pas sur Harry. Même en classe les professeurs font profil bas devant moi.

J'envie Hermione et Ron, leur bonheur, leur amour. Elle soutient Ron dans sa tristesse.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, je fixe la lune à travers la fenêtre. Je prend ma baguette sur la table de chevet, je la contemple, elle est belle même si je n'ai pas développé pour elle le même attachement que pour la première. Je me rappelle précisément l'achat de la première, je souris. C'est sans doute un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je pense à Hedwige, à tous ceux qui sont mort, à Sirius, à sa demande d'habiter ensemble, tant de choses qui sont mortes, qui ne sont jamais arrivées, d'espoirs déçus...Je pense à la nuit où nous avons partager l'anima unitas. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Après il n'y a plus rien.

Severus et moi c'est sans nul doute une histoire compliquée. Même cette haine qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre, ce destin si intimement lié étaient suspects. Il me manque, sa constante attention me manque, ses remarques cassantes qui m'ont permis de ne pas me prendre pour l'élu...Severus penses-tu encore à moi ? Certes tu réponds à mes lettres avec force de conseils, de recommandations, mais cela n'est pas tout ce que je veux. J'aimerais juste un peu de tendresse, que tu me serres fort contre toi, juste cela.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSPS PSPSPS_

Les Dursleys n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Je les ai plongés dans un état de stupeur et les ai fait assoir dans leur canapé adoré. Rien n'a changé.

Je me dirige vers le placard sous l'escalier, là où tout a commencé.

D'un coup de baguette je fais disparaitre tous les cartons et transforme les éléments pour qu'ils deviennent tels qu'ils sont à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire.

Je m'y enferme, les genoux bien serrés contre mon cœur. Pour combattre le froid de l'intérieur qui m'engourdit.

Je voudrais sombrer, m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller. Mais même à ce moment précis, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit blessé s'il m'arrive quelque chose. La potion endort l'unitas anima mais elle reste présente en nous. Ne le ressentit-il pas ? Pourquoi est-ce si fort en moi ?

Quand je suis ressorti, j'avais la barbe rêche.

Je suis rentrée chez moi où des courriers m'attendaient du ministère me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas donné signe de vie. J'ai dis que j'étais malade, ils n'ont pas posé plus de question. J'ai dix neuf ans, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre. Même Remus n'a pu me faire dire où j'avais disparu ces derniers jours.

Ce n'est pas la seule fois. Je leur vole des jours de leurs vies, mais je n'ai aucun remord, après tout ils ont volé la mienne.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPS PSPSPSPSP_

C'est facile de mentir, de simuler. Je n'en veux pas aux autres de ne pas voir, ils ont leur vie après tout, une vie pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus. Une vie où je désespère de trouver ma place.

Je referme mon enveloppe. Je l'invite à diner dans un restaurant pour officiellement me reposer "de mes fans féminines".

C'est ridicule, c'est pathétique.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est long, j'espère que je ne vous ennuie pas avec mes descriptions mais c'est que je ressens, j'aime poser les décors de mes personnages, donner des détails de leur « vraie » vie. Je vous ai mis la dernière partie en supplément, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi ;)

J'écoute toujours de la musique en écrivant, souvent le même morceau en boucle, chacune de mes fanfics a ainsi une référence sonore qui lui est propre. J'écris cette fic en écoutant Abel Korzeniowski, un extrait « just like that » tiré de la BO du film « A single man » de Tom Ford.

Bonne lecture !

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

**Diner en ville**

Je m'habille avec soin, c'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas un rencard, ce ne sera jamais un rencard. J'ai juste envie qu'il me trouve beau, ainsi il ne regardera que moi. Pathétique, Severus n'aime même pas les garçons. J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant moldu car je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons dérangés à tout bout de champs. Un restaurant italien, Severus aime tout ce qui est en relation avec l'Italie. Je crois qu'il y a fait des séjours quand il a passé son doctorat en potions. C'est si facile de lui faire plaisir, j'aime tellement prendre soin de lui. J'ai envie de voir se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres et me dire que c'est moi qu'il l'ai causé.

Il a publié beaucoup d'articles. Son cabinet du chemin de traverse commence à se faire une notoriété, certains de mes collègues en ont parlé lors des repas.

Remus a le visage fermé quand je descends. Il n'a pas d'arguments valables pour me retenir. La sécurité ? Je suis un auror en apprentissage mais un auror quand même et je suis avec Severus, personne ne se mesurerait à nous. Le ciel est clair ce soir, sans nuage. La nuit tombe tard ici.

Je transplane dans le chemin de traverse mais je ne m'attarde pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il est arrivé en avance, habillé discrètement : pantalon noir, pull bleu nuit et veste noire. Ses cheveux sont plus courts aussi et mieux soignés. Ce qui me frappe en premier ce sont ses traits, toujours anguleux et durs mais moins froissés qu'avant. Un tout petit sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres minces, une petite étincelle dans son regard d'aigle et je suis bêtement heureux. Il est dur de vivre loin de lui surtout sans espoir d'être à jamais ensemble. J'écarte toutes ces pensées pour profiter de ces quelques instants qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Nous nous serrons la main brièvement avant de nous engouffrer dans le restaurant bien au chaud. Le décor n'est pas trop kitch mais assez surprenant, on a l'impression de pénétrer dans le salon d'une grand-mère, avec des tonnes de souvenirs hétéroclites. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, il y a beaucoup d'habitués. J'ai réservé une table que j'aime bien au fond dans un coin, séparée par un aquarium du reste de la salle. C'est un soir de semaine, il n'est pas bondé. Après avoir commandé des gnocchi et une bonne bouteille de vin, écouté ses quelques commentaires sur la nourriture italienne, nous entamons une discussion. Je découvre avec soulagement qu'il a aussi peur des silences que moi. Le plus naturel est de faire le point sur qu'il est advenu dans nos vies ces derniers mois.

Il confirme ce que j'ai entendu dire, son cabinet marche bien. Il doit se présenter encore régulièrement au ministère pour témoigner dans plusieurs dossiers d'arrestation. Je sais qu'il reçoit des menaces de mort, c'était inévitable, mais il sait mieux que quiconque protéger ses arrières. Beaucoup le craignent et le rejètent. Il n'a pas d'amis, je pourrais le jurer, juste beaucoup de connaissances, de relations.

Quant à moi je poursuis ma formation d'auror et l'ambiance est bonne. La vie reprend son cour, Ollivander a réouvert son commerce et forme un nouvel assistant...Nous parlons aussi des Malfoy, Lucius est prisonnier mais heureusement pour lui les détraqueurs ne gardent plus Azkaban. Narcissa et Drago s'en sortent mieux mais ce dernier est brisé nerveusement. Il reste pour l'instant cloitré dans son manoir et se prépare à gérer les affaires de sa famille qui ont été pour une part amputée aux titres des dédommagements accordés aux victimes de Voldemort. Certaines familles comme les Lestrange n'ont plus de descendant, leur fortune, je pense aux monceaux d'or du coffre de Bellatrix,

est versée au Ministère de la magie qui a créé pour cela un fond spécial et un conseil chargé de réfléchir à leur bonne utilisation.

Je lui apprends le double mariage de Ron et Hermione et de Ginny avec Londubat. Cela ne l'étonne guère, il me fait quelques petites illusions ses mes propres conquêtes qui remplissent les couvertures des magasines de la presse féminine, Jolies Sorcières, Baguettes enchantées...Je rigole, lit-il vraiment ces magasines, il a l'air si bien informé...

Il sourit encore et je suis comme envoûté par ses lèvres, le monde autour de nous n'existe plus, nous somme si bien ainsi, je retrouve cette ambiance sereine, ce cocon de douceur merveilleux que lui seul sait faire naître. Pourquoi est-ce si fort chez moi et si peu chez lui...J'ai l'impression qu'il peut me balayer de sa vie comme un brin d'herbe sur sa chemise.

Je lui confie aussi un projet qui me tient à cœur. Un centre pour accueillir les orphelins du monde magique ainsi qu'un centre éducatif pour recueillir tous les jeunes qui en ont besoin. Le ministère dispose pour cela du fond spécial. J'ai également fait une importante donation au nom de la famille Black, je sais que cela aurait fait plaisir à Sirius. Il n'est pas tolérable que le monde sorcier fasse si peu cas de ses enfants. Combien de drames auraient pu être évités si des enfants comme Tom Jédusor avait pu être pris en charge plus tôt? Je pense à Severus, je pense à moi aussi. Je n'ai pas d'illusion, cela ne guérira pas tous les maux mais ainsi nous aurons les moyens d'aider les enfants.

Un doux sourire me répond, si rare, si précieux. La conversation se poursuit facile, complice sur les sujets les plus divers, j'aimerais que le moment dure toujours. Mon regard fixe sa main posée à plat sur la nappe, ses longs doigts. J'aimerais y mêler les miens et qu'à nouveau ce lien nous unisse. Tout au fond de moi j'aimerais que cette main se pose sur moi et me caresse, qu'elle me fasse me sentir vivant et aimé.

Mais voilà je n'ai même pas le droit de l'effleurer hormis lors d'une poignée de main évasive et impersonnelle.

Le moment arrive irrémédiablement où nous devons nous séparer.

Il a l'air content de notre diner : cela me donne espoir qu'il y en aura d'autre. En partant j'éprouve un bonheur insensé lorsqu'il m'invite à un cocktail donné en son honneur par l'association des fabricant s de potions d'Ecosse.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS PS

Je n'ai pensé qu'à cela pendant les dix jours qui me séparaient de cette date merveilleuse où je pouvais le revoir.

Ma déception fut grande de ne pas le trouver en kilt. Cette légère déception fut de courte durée lorsque je vis la joie et la fierté dans ses yeux toujours aussi sombres mais si vivants. Ils se fixent un bref instant sur moi alors que j'applaudis à tout rompre avec l'assistance, j'aimerais m'y noyer. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait convié à un moment si important pour lui, que nous le partagions ensemble. Un peu plus tard, à l'abri des regards je me permets de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire à quel point je suis heureux pour lui, qu'il le mérite. Il me rend mon étreinte sans un mot, mais l'émotion est là, je la sens. Quand nous nous séparons c'est mon cœur qui s'arrête.

Et irrémédiablement vient le moment où l'on doit se séparer.

Nous sommes dans un chemin désert seulement éclairé par la lune. Après un dernier au revoir il transplane. Toutes les couleurs autour de moi s'affadissent en des nuances de gris recouvertes par le silence intérieur de mon âme. Je rentre dans un état léthargique, ma petite lumière s'est éteinte.

Nous nous revoyons régulièrement, nous en avons besoin je crois. Nous n'abordons pas le passé, pas souvent en tout cas. C'est plutôt une manière de nous comprendre qui rend la conversation plaisante, confortable. Je déguste ces moments comme un nectar rare. Et pourtant cela ne me suffit pas. Je tremble chaque fois qu'une femme le frôle, qu'un homme rendre dans son espace. Je suis jaloux de chaque instant qu'ils me volent.

Je suis en train de devenir fou.

Il y a des jours je hais cette paix qui m'a séparé de lui et j'en ai honte.

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ces mensonges s'installer. Toutes ces aventures que l'on me prête, parfois totalement ridicules. Je propose à des jeunes femmes de m'accompagner dans les cérémonies et les repas officiels. Cela évite des attroupements gênants autour de moi. Je n'ai que faire de leurs attentions, dans leurs regards, dans leurs mots, il n'y a que l'élu et jamais Harry. Je l'ai laissé croire à Severus pour pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il n'ai peur que j'ai encore de l'attachement pour lui résidu de l'anima unitas, pour lui faire croire que je suis libre. Je lui en veux de le croire. Comment peut-il prendre pour si peu tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Parfois j'imagine qu'il est avec une autre femme et alors je ne pourrais plus me bercer d'illusions. Je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'il est seul et qu'il préfère rester seul plutôt que d'être avec moi. Je n'arrive pas à admettre ce que je sais pourtant, à admettre qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Une larme coule. Je regarde cet homme dans la glace, cet homme que je n'aurais jamais dû être. Le masque de l'élu glisse pour révéler ma véritable nature. Mes traits sont durs, mon regard est froid. Je n'attends plus rien. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je marche avec précaution sur l'étroite bande d'amitié que nous partageons. Faux semblants d'une relation sereine. Je n'ai jamais voulu que notre relation devienne mensonge, tromperie...

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Au milieu de cette ruelle déserte et froide, alors que des milliers de personnes clament leur amour pour moi, je n'ai jamais été plus seul, sans mon amour et sans espoir. Je regarde une dernière fois dernière moi avant de transplaner.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

_**La traque**_

J'ai commencé à te traquer, à traquer quoi, je pourrais répondre toi mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai commencé à traquer des souvenirs de toi. J'ai commencé lors d'un soirée, lorsque que la fille qui t'accompagnait, passablement éméchée, s'est accrochée à moi pour ne pas tomber. Elle était tellement ivre qu'elle n'a pas réalisé sur qui elle s'appuyait. Au lieu de la repousser je l'ai discrètement guidée vers un coin tranquille et l'ai fait assoir dans un fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle a basculé la tête en arrière, je n'ai pu résister. J'ai violé son esprit sans la moindre trace de remord et je suis allé jusqu'à la limite de sa souffrance, désespéré de trouver la moindre image de toi. La frustration a été immense. Je n'ai vu que la scène où tu lui a proposé de t'accompagner et le sentiment de son euphorie. Rien d'autre.

J'ai continué, toujours plus frustré de sonder les esprits des autres pour voler des miettes de ta vie. Je suis la part d'ombre incapable d'évoluer dans la lumière. Je salis tout ce que je touche. J'ai sondé des passants au hasard, mes patients, rien, toujours rien, juste l'Élu sous le feu des appareils photos mais point de trace de mon Harry. Mon Harry qui aimait notre petit coin prés de la cheminée, le crépitement du feu, mon Harry qui se pelotonnait tout contre moi, le visage enfouit contre mon coeur. Mon Harry n'est connu de personne.

Je cherche inlassablement, même chez les garçons bien que tu ne t'affiches jamais avec eux en couple. J'y pense alors que je me souviens de tes timides caresses. Je suis un homme, tu peux être attiré par les garçons. Peu de candidats dans ton entourage. J'avoue être plus que soulagé que tu ne sortes pas avec un Weasley. Le seul candidat possible était Charly Weasley mais il est en Roumanie.

J'ai beau cherché il n'y a aucune trace, rien, absolument rien.

Je t'invite à boire un verre. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Tu dis que ton travail t'accapare. Quand je me permets de faire allusion à ta vie privée, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble je peux me le permettre, tu sous-entant que tes conquêtes finissent de t'épuiser.

- Fille ou garçon ?

Je t'ai déstabilisé je le vois. Je sais à présent que tu mens, que tu me dissimules des choses et ce n'est pas par pudeur. Tu vis avec le sosie de Bellatrix Lestrange, un bébé et un loup garou dans la maison la plus sinistre d'Angleterre et peut-être même d'Écosse. J'ai récolté des centaines de souvenirs, et tu n'y es jamais juste l'image furtive des médias, du héros de la guerre...rien de plus qu'une image au sourire encourageant mais loin de tout, inaccessible. Je réalise que c'est comme si personne ne t'approchait jamais assez pour te toucher.

- plutôt des filles mais je n'ai rien contre les garçons, j'ai juste envie de rencontrer la bonne personne. et toi ?

- personne. Je ne sais pas trop draguer tu sais.

Il semble interloqué. Je suis revenu à la vie civile avec ses tracas habituels, je n'ai jamais appris à draguer.

- Es-tu heureux dans ton travail?

- C'est bien, il n'y a pas de routine, je n'aurais pas pu travailler dans un bureau.

- Je comprends.

- Je suppose que l'enseignement ne te manque pas trop ?

- au que non.

Rire complice.

- Nous allons organiser une soirée pour fêter Halloween. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui je viendrais.

- Qui aurait cru que notre professeur des potions était un fêtard !

- cela fait du bien à ma réputation d'être vu en ta compagnie. Et je dois me constituer une clientèle.

- Serpentard pour toujours !

- pour toujours !

Nous entrechoquons nos verres.

Je me demande pour la première fois si quelqu'un connait mon Harry.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPPSPSPSPPSPSPSSPSP

**La soirée d'Halloween **

La petite rousse est collante. Contrairement aux autres elle ne se contente pas de mes excuses pour la larguer en douceur. Je sens bien qu'elle veut mettre le grappin sur celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois. Un bref instant je me dis que ce serait l'occasion de ne pas dormir seul. Mais presque aussitôt mon cœur se rebiffe et ses lèvres et sa poitrine qu'elle colle contre moi ne me semblent plus si attirants.

Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à être intime avec d'autres, filles ou garçons, je n'éprouve pas de désir. Elle m'étouffe, je perds patience.

- Je suis désolé. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

- mais

- Laisses moi.

- Pourquoi !

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle va pleurer.

merde !

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu es super vraiment, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien...

La gifle est partie.

La fille est partie.

J'aurais pu l'éviter, la gifle, si du coin de l'oeil je n'avais senti un regard sur moi. Une impression fugace mais qui ne peut me tromper, Severus a tout vu.

merde !

Un petit sort pour calmer la brûlure et effacer la marque de ses doigts, et je suis revenu dans la salle principale où les convives sont tous dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

Severus se tient droit comme un i dans un coin, observant, calculant, le regard impénétrable comme toujours. Je lui propose de boire un verre dans un bar pas trop loin, histoire d'être un peu tranquille.

Il accepte mais pour la première fois j'écourte ce moment si privilégié. J'ai si peur de ne plus me mépriser, qu'un faux geste ne me fasse le perdre à jamais. Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je m'éloigne dans la ruelle déserte.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je pleure sans faire de bruit. Comment continuer, comment faire semblant ? Je n'ai pas de mots assez grossiers pour qualifier ce que je pense de ma vie à cet instant.

SPSPSPSPSPPSPSSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPPSS

**L'écharpe fétiche**

Il entre dans le hall. Cela fait des années qu'il n'était pas venu. Son regard coule immédiatement vers l'endroit où se trouvait naguère le portrait de Mme Black. Avec l'accord d'Andromède, j'en ai fait un feu de joie avec d'autres objets de la maison. La maison conserve encore son ambiance sinistre, il faudra des années pour qu'elle change...

Au moment où il retire sa cape de voyage je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a conservé ce premier cadeau. L'écharpe est bien serrée autour de son cou. Je la touche du bout des doigts.

- tu l'as gardé

- oui elle est bien chaude.

- tu n'as pas oublié ma chaussette ?

sourire complice.

- jamais.

Je suis si bien quand tu es là, pas besoin d'expliquer, de justifier, tu sais et tu comprends. Les autres sont gênés en ta présence, ils ne te connaissent pas ainsi. Remus fait des efforts mais je crois qu'il m'en veut. Il ne le dira pas mais nous étions invités chez les Weasley. Impossible d'y convier Severus. Remus a peur de comprendre et me laisse décider quand je devrais en parler. Mais parler de quoi ?

Androméda nous a préparé un bon repas. Teddy est trop petit encore pour comprendre et seule la couleur de ses cheveux trahit ses émotions. Il tape des mains et gazouille, innocent et heureux. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Parfois je m'absorbe dans la contemplation de ma chaussette bien garnie.

La tienne ne déborde pas.

Tu souris en connaisseur quand tu ouvres ton cadeau, c'est le seul que tu as, un plaid en laine et cachemire, le plus doux que j'ai trouvé, dans tes couleurs, j'y ai même fait brodé un petit serpent lové autour de tes initiales, je sais que tu tiens à tes affaires...Je veux t'imaginer dedans bien au chaud.

J'ai reçu beaucoup de cadeaux dont mon pull de l'année par Molly.

Tu as opté pour un porte baguette adapté à ma tenu d'auror avec mes initiales. La matière est inconnue, on dirait des écailles mais elle douce au touché comme du satin. Je reconnais bien là tes goûts et ta sensibilité. Je me permets juste de te serrer dans mes bras brièvement. Teddy s'amuse comme un fou au milieu de ses jouets et des papiers cadeaux qui brillent.

Il est presque minuit et Remus s'excuse auprès de nous car il veut coucher le bébé qui s'est endormi dans ses bras. Androméda se retire à son tour. Je te propose un dernier verre que tu acceptes.

J'aime tant cette sensation familière quand nous sommes côte à côte devant la cheminée. Je te propose un chocolat et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'observer alors que tu le dégustes lentement.

Emportés par ce bien être nous avons bien entamé une bouteille de liqueur et fini la boîte de chocolat. un morceau est resté au coin de ses lèvres et cela m'obsède. Je me lève et au lieu d'utiliser mes doigts, j'utilise mes lèvres. D'abord surpris, tu ne me repousses pas, au contraire, tu approfondis notre baiser. Notre premier baiser au goût de chocolat, aussi enivrant que l'alcool, notre merveilleux premier baiser ...

Je nous fais apparaitre dans ma chambre et dans l'obscurité qui nous accueille nous bousculons quelques meubles. Je m'en fous, je suis si bien, tes baisers sont hésitants, maladroits, passionnés, ravageurs.

Je veux que tu restes dans mes bras, pour toujours, là est notre bonheur, je me sens si vivant à cet instant.

La lumière jaillit soudainement alors que de dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessine un Remus en pyjama, horrifié. Les petits chiots du tissu pourraient prêter à sourire mais nous n'avons pas le coeur à sourire alors qu'il regarde avec dégoût Severus.

- j'ai entendu des meubles renversés, j'ai cru que tu étais attaqué.

Au fond du couloir j'entends les pleurs de Teddy.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais on devine aisément à son regard ce qu'il pense de la situation.

Je sens plus que je ne vois les sentiments qui traversent Severus. Il transplane subitement.

- non ne pars pas !

Je veux me lancer à sa poursuite...mais Remus me retient.

- Lâche moi !

- tu as bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais

- non

- tu le regretterais

- non !

Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi. Je me suis réveillé dans un brouillard avec un mal de tête affreux et juste la saveur du chocolat pour témoin de la réalité du baiser de la veille. Remus a dû me jeter un sort, je le hais.

Quand je suis descendu déjeuner il m'attendait dans un silence pesant.

Harry il faut que nous parlions.

Attends que je boive mon café.

Je prends aussi quelques pincées d'une poudre spécial soulage crâne et je m'assois en face de lui. Il a le visage fermé des mauvais jours. Depuis la mort de Sirius et de Tonks, notre relation ne s'est jamais développée vers une intimité plus grande.

- cela fait longtemps ?

- longtemps que quoi ?

- que tu as une relation avec Severus. Depuis l'école?

- non. Il n'y a pas de relations

- tu veux le protéger c'est ça, tu sais que c'est interdit pas avec élèves, des mineurs. Il a profité de ta fragilité !

- arrête ! Severus n'est certainement pas un pédophile et...

- il n'est pas à ça prés

- Remus !

- tu as lu le rapport de ses activités comme moi ! il a torturé des innocents et même des enfants, participé à des viols.

- Il a assisté à des viols, il avait 17 ans !

- comment peux tu le défendre ?

- je ne le défens pas. Mais avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous on pourrait ne pas toujours l'accabler. et pour hier soir j'étais plus que consentant puisque c'est moi qui l'ai emmené dans ma chambre.

- c'est insensé, si tes parents...

- je suis un adulte depuis longtemps ! Je sais ce que je fais.

- non tu ne le sais pas ! Il cherche sans doute à s'associer à toi pour se protéger des attaques contre lui...

- si c'était le cas, il avait tout le temps de le faire avant...

- Harry, si tu poursuis une relation avec lui... tu ne pourras qu'en souffrir...

- Remus, je sais que son seul amour est ma mère. Il aurait pu s'il avait voulu profiter de moi mais il m'a protégé, juste protégé. Il ne m'a jamais encouragé ni touché et pourtant je l'aime Remus.

Le regard d'incrédulité de Remus à ce moment là m'a fait plus de mal que tous les mots qu'il a prononcé.

- tu l'aime alors que tu sais? Tu aimes un assassin, un meurtrier?

- j'ai lu tous les rapports, tous les témoignages. Il ne m'a rien caché de ses activités. Tu penses que je suis un monstre...

il est paradoxal que tu me demandes cela.

La voix de Remus a l'ironie qui fait mal.

- je suis désolé.

Je n'arrive pas à parler avec Remus et pourtant j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

- Il t'aimait ainsi.

- Qui, de quoi parles-tu ?

- De Sirius.

Regard fuyant, une main passe dans ses cheveux.

- Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps et puis les photos ne mentent pas. Tu n'as pas voulu.

- L'amour ne se commande pas. J'aimais Sirius comme un frère, un ami mais pas comme cela.

- Rassures toi parce que Severus ne m'aimera jamais comme cela

- Pourtant la nuit dernière...

- l'alcool.

- Ne fais plus cela Harry...tu souffriras davantage. Sirius...

- C'est pour cela qu'il s'est laissé emmené si facilement, il n'avait plus d'espoir...

- Harry...

Remus a ce regard de chien battu, honteux de ce passé empli de souffrance, de mauvais souvenirs. Sous la riante image des maraudeurs, j'entrevois une réalité tout autre, le brillant Sirius, le tombeur de ces dames, le coeur brisé par son meilleur ami, la jalousie haineuse de Pettigrew pour ses amis qui l'écrasaient, l'indifférence hautaine de mon père pour tout ce qui n'était pas lui et la souffrance de Remus, sa différence...

- Je suis désolé Remus si je t'ai déçu mais il est mon âme sœur.

- Harry...

Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui dis.

Je monte prendre une douche et m'habiller. Quand je redescends trente minutes plus tard, Andromède m'informe qu'il est parti. Elle tente de me parler de choses mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les mots, je dois parler à Severus. Je m'excuse et je transplane.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSPPSPPSPSPSPSSPSPSP

J'ai frappé en vain à sa porte, il ne me réponds pas. Je hais cette maison de Spinner End, ce lieu où tout le bonheur du monde semble disparaître, englouti par la grissaille et la tristesse. Même en ce matin de Noël aucune joie n'arrive à survivre dans cet endroit, à l'ombre de la cheminée qui se dresse au dessus des toits et qui toise de son air narquois ceux qui seraient trop fous pour espérer un avenir meilleur.

Je ne me rappelle plus lorsque j'ai transplané dans la forêt de Dean, la neige tombait, tout était blanc. Je marche sans savoir mais je reconnais la destination. C'était là que nous nous étions arrêtés avec Hermione, c'est là que j'ai senti notre lien vibrer à travers la nuit porteur d'espoir...

Severus comment peux tu vivre sans lui...moi je n'en ai pas force.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

La neige tourbillonne autour de moi. La nuit est claire et silencieuse. Un petit sort me protège du froid extérieur. Je marche à travers les bosquets d'arbres nus, en sommeil. Je ne me presse pas car je n'ai pas de but, je tourne sans doute en rond mais qu'importe, il faut juste que je marche car si je m'arrête je vais tomber. La neige crisse sous mes pas, je m'y enfonce parfois jusqu'à la cheville...La lune baigne la forêt d'une lumière irréelle, argentée et scintillante, c'est très beau.

J'ai erré des heures ainsi quand j'ai senti sa présence. Je le vois venant à ma rencontre, sa robe tournoyant autour de lui, il marche avec grâce et détermination sous le ciel parsemés d'étoiles, je le vois comme en plein jour tant la nuit est claire, les traits de son visage, rien ne m'échappe...

Je suis devant lui à présent, il demeure comme toujours impénétrable.

- Où sommes nous

- Dans la fôret de Dean.

- comment as-tu connu cet endroit ?

- pendant notre fuite nous y avons trouvé refuge. Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

l'Unitas Anima n'est qu'en sommeil, j'ai pu l'utiliser.

Conversation irréelle dans ce lieu magique à nul autre pareil, peut-être vais-je m'éveiller d'un rêve, peut-être suis-je en train de mourir ?

- ...

- Harry, il est possible que ce que tu ressentes ne soit que l'effet de l'antidote. Peut-être si tu en reprends suffisamment...

J'ai un rictus amer. Comment pourrais-je vouloir annihiler le plus merveilleux des sentiments qu'il m'est été donné de connaître? Qu'importe le désespoir qui me hante, pendant ces quelques mois j'ai été vivant. J'ai pu être juste Harry, quand dans la solitude de l'aube, les premières lueurs annonçaient un jour nouveau empli de l'espoir de le voir.

Il prend mon silence pour une acceptation et me tend la fiole à la potion honnie qui a toujours cette couleur terne.

Je la prends, je la contemple et la lui redonne.

- Severus, tu l'avais préparé pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix ne tremble pas, elle est si trompeusement sereine. Le moment est venu, que les choses soient dites.

Moi je ne l'aurais pas pris si tu étais mort. Mais à quoi bon le lui dire puisque il ne m'aime pas.

- conserves là, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

- Harry, je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Severus,

Je retourne ma baguette contre ma tempe.

- N'est pas de peine Severus, le monde n'a plus besoin de l'élu et tu n'as pas besoin d'Harry. Laisse moi retrouver les miens.

Je laisse enfin transparaitre ce que je ressens pour lui et l'Unitas anima se réveille emportant tout sur son passage. Je n'ai plus de regret, pas après avoir connu cet instant merveilleux.

- j'espère tellement que tu trouveras le bonheur. je t'aime tu sais. Severus...Sectum Sempra !

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPP

Les flocons tourbillonnent doucement alors qu'ils tombent sur nous. Severus me maintient fermement allongé dans la neige. Il pèse de tout son poids sur moi. Ses mains enserrent les miennes loin de mon corps. Ma baguette git au loin. Je n'ose le regarder. Les larmes silencieuses roulent sur les joues. Je sens le sang chaud qui s'écoule de mon front où le sort dévié a coupé ma peau.

Il se penche contre mon visage, ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille et je frissonne. Sa voix profonde et chaude résonne alors absorbant toute la réalité.

Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Harry, pas après que tu m'aies dit que tu m'aimais. Je ne prendrais pas la potion Harry...

Severus...

Je ne te laisserais jamais partir Harry...Je ne peux pas

Severus...

Tu comprends n'est ce pas...

je t'aime

rien qu'à moi...

je t'aime severus

Il me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux. La passion y brûle, il ne dissimule pas ses sentiments.

Tu sais qu'il faudra braver l'incompréhension, le rejet...

oui

on ne m'a pas appris à aimer

à moi non plus

J'ai si peur de te faire du mal, de te perdre.

Jamais

je ne le supporterais pas Harry.

Je soulève un peu ma tête et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je t'aime Severus

Je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter Harry, tu comprends, je ne le peux pas. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. J'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas te perdre Harry, tu es mien !

Je m'ouvre complètement à notre lien qui détruit la barrière imposée par la potion, elle envahit nos corps pendant que le lien se reconstruit, se ramifie et se tisse entre nous.

Nous sommes étendus dans la neige, étrangers à tout ce qui n'est pas nous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! :) Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court mais je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre. Cette petite fic m'était venu en quelques minutes et puis...Je vais commencer une nouvelle fic, ce n'est pas raisonnable mais je finirai celle-ci promis !

Bon lecture !

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPP

- si je t'avais rencontré plus tôt Harry...

- je suis là, ici et maintenant, rien qu'à toi...

- Harry …

La neige continue de tomber et absorbe tous les bruits de la forêt sauf un, le plus beau qui soit, celui de ton cœur qui bat tout contre moi.

- je t'aime Severus

Tu me serres fort, ne me lâche pas Severus, sinon je vais sombrer dans le néant. Je t'aime à en mourir et ce ne sont pas de vains mots.

Nos lèvres se cherchent maladroitement, timidement et lorsqu'enfin elles s'unissent...pour la première fois je me dis qu'il est doux de vivre.

Il s'arrache à mon étreinte et ce redresse, sans un mot il me tend ses mains. Je me relève et enlace mes doigts aux siens, je me noie dans son regard.

Dans l'état second où je me trouve, j'arrive à peine à comprendre ses mots. Il me dit qu'il faut rentrer je crois, je ne lui demande même pas où il n'emmène car cela n'a pas d'importante, ma maison est là où il demeure. Je regarde une dernière fois cette clairière pour la graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

SPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS

Nous avons transplané dans ma chambre Square Grimauld.

- tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les mots qu'il vient de prononcer où leur écho dans mon esprit. Je m'avance vers lui sans honte et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre bonheur fait vibrer notre lien d'une douce mélodie. Ses mains enserrent mon visage alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser, je me laisser guider, planant sur cette mer sans rivages, juste l'azur sans fin du bonheur, presque aveuglant, baigné de lumière, incandescent de passion et d'espoir.

Nous sommes à présent allongés sur mon lit, sur le flanc, face à face, nos capes gisent dans un coin.

Sa main est restée sur mon ventre, bien à plat, signe que je lui appartiens autant qu'il m'appartient. Pas de demi mesures pour nous. L'unitas anima fonctionne a plein régime, elle est désormais à l'œuvre dans la moindre de nos cellules. Une telle passion peut-elle durer toujours ? L'engagement que nous avons pris sous le joug des circonstances, nous n'avions pas idée d'un centième des conséquences et pourtant j'ai refusé de l'amoindrir. Au fond, c'est toujours la même histoire j'ai peur qu'un jour il ne me quitte...un baiser sur mon épaule, son étreinte se resserre.

- N'est pas peur mon amour...

- tu l'as ressenti ?

- oui comme si tes pensées étaient les miennes. Je ne te quitterai pas, jamais. Et jamais je ne pourrais te laisser partir...

Et plus que des mots, je ressens ce qu'il ressent, une mélodie douce et sensuelle coule à travers mes veines. C'est si doux, si merveilleux. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Je sens son sourire sous mes lèvres.

Le sort en est jeté, nous avons choisi de nous unir, d'explorer ce lien unique...pas de retour en arrière possible et c'est bien ainsi car désormais je ne veux penser qu'à notre futur.

J'appelle Kreatur pour qu'il nous montent de la nourriture et des boissons. Nous mangeons avec appétit mais en silence tout ce que l'elfe a préparé. Pour une fois c'est un repas acceptable où peut-être sommes nous dans un tel état d'euphorie que nous sommes incapables de voir clairement ce qu'il y a dans nos assiettes?

Puis nous nous endormons épuisés par les émotions et l'activité de l'anima unitas qui travaille à l'intérieur de nos cœurs et de nos corps. Je me blottis tout contre lui pendant qu'il nous recouvre avec ma couverture. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon front.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHH

Les premières lueurs de l'aube entre dans la chambre et je m'éveille. Severus est à mes côtés, ses bras m'entourent, protecteurs. Je reste incertain devant cette vie que j'ai si souvent imaginée... Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermés, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller, mon amour a besoin de repos, d'attention...je veux lui apporter tout cela. Délicatement j'écarte une mèche de ses cheveux qui barre son visage. Je préfère me rallonger et veiller sur son sommeil, profiter de ce première matin...Je regarde les sillons sur sa peau laissés par des années d'épreuves et de souffrance, si je pouvais les effacer à force de baisers et de caresses...Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec un sourire, secret, complice, bon bel amour... Après une brève toilette, nous quittons ma chambre pour affronter le reste du monde.

Lorsque nous descendons pour le petit déjeuner, Lupin est déjà assis dans la cuisine, il fait manger son fils dont les cheveux deviennent bleu quand il me voit avant de tourner à l'orange quand il se fixe sur Severus qui me suit. Androméda nous salue d'un hochement de tête et surveille une casserole. Si elle est surprise ou choquée par la situation, elle n'en montre rien et ne pose aucune question.

Des couverts apparaissent et Kreatur nous sert un copieux déjeuner.

Il est difficile de garder nos distances. Le sort n'aide pas. Il alimente notre désir physique, il nous pousse à l'union la plus complète et intense qui soit. Nous sommes donc assis côte à côte en face de Remus. Nos bras se frôlent au moindre geste et sous la table, la cuisse de Severus est collée à la mienne. Je me verse un café très noir, l'arôme du breuvage m'est irrésistible. Je suis surpris que Severus en prenne aussi alors qu'il préfère le thé. Mais ces réflexions sont futiles car déjà le court répit que nous a offert Remus touche à sa fin.

- Je constate que Severus t'a retrouvé et que vous avez passé la nuit ici. Puis-je demander où tu avais disparu ? Nous étions inquiets !

- Je suis désolé Remus...

- Nous vivons ensemble Harry ! Tu devrais nous parler...Severus tu as fait ton choix ?

- Oui

- Et tu vas venir t'installer ici je présume.

- Nous n'avons pas encore abordé les détails techniques mais je pense que oui.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Le lieu où nous vivrons m'importe peu. Je n'aime pas spécialement la maison de Black.

- Harry pour parler franchement, je ne suis pas sur de rester, Andromeda et moi...

- Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi ne cherche t-il pas à comprendre avant de juger, pourquoi ternir mon bonheur tout neuf ! N'ais-je pas le droit d'être heureux ! Il sait tout ce que l'on doit à Severus !

- Je ne lui fait pas confiance et tu ...

- Tu es prompt à me juger Lupin mais tu oublies un peu vite tes propres actions...

- je ne suis pas moi même, je n'ai pas le choix ! jamais je n'ai consciemment mis en danger la vie d'autrui !

- pas comme certains de tes amis !...

Je sais à quoi fait référence Severus, quand mon père et Sirius l'ont attiré dans la forêt interdite par une nuit de pleine lune, mettant sa vie en danger pour lui jouer un tour...Le visage de Remus devient livide, quelque chose cloche.

- Tu n'as pas été le dernier à couvrir tes amis.

Tant d'amertume dans la voix de mon amour et sans doute de la tristesse. Leurs « amis » les ont conduit l'un et l'autre à faire des choses impardonnables. Je me rappelle avec exactitude les souvenirs de Severus, il aurait pu mourir. Rien que cette pensée fait vibrer le lien entre nous. Severus serre ma main qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Nous faisons front ensemble.

- Même aujourd'hui tu les défends encore, j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais que 15 ans, ma mère était mourante, vous avez éloigné de moi ma seule amie et pour finir vous n'auriez pas hésité à me mettre en bouillie. Alors tes diatribes sur les mangemorts tu peux les garder pour toi. quant à Black et ses années à Azkaban...Moi je ne t'ai pas jugé, je t'ai même soigné !

Voilà, le moment est venu de faire les comptes de ce passé envahissant...Remus est en proie à une grande agitation.

- Severus ! Sirius ne voulait pas !

- Quoi ?

- Remus me regarde complètement paniqué. Il en a trop dit sous le coup de l'émotion. et tout s'éclaire enfin.

- J'ai compris Remus, Sirius n'aurais jamais mis l'homme qu'il aimait dans cette situation...

- Harry !

Remus me regarde suppliant, mais il faut que tout soit dit, pour qu'enfin nous puissions avancer.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas le gardien de la maison de Godric Hollow...

- Guère après ta naissance, il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui... Ton père a cru bon d'intervenir...Sirius ne lui a jamais pardonné...

- Pas plus que cette nuit là n'est ce pas Remus ? Ce qui explique pour Pettigrew.

- Harry tu dois comprendre que ton père...

- Remus c'est le passé, je sais ce qu'il a fait...Pourquoi avoir choisi quand même Sirius pour être mon parrain.

- Ta mère espérait ainsi les réconcilier car ils souffraient de cette situation.

Son regard se fixe à nouveau sur Severus

- Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais ce que tu es, tu l'était déjà à cette époque te vendant au plus offrant

- Lupin ! Je t'interdis

- Harry tu ne peux lui faire confiance...

- Remus, je sais tout de Severus

- Ce n'est pas possible !

Teddy s'est mis à pleurer. Remus l'a pris dans ses bras avant de monter dans sa chambre suivi de prés par Androméda. Il est venu me retrouver quelques heures après me disant qu'ils partaient, qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre sous le même toit que Severus. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne l'ai pas retenu. Je lui en veux énormément de ne pas essayer de surmonter le passé, au moins pour moi.

Severus est une part de moi et désormais plus personne ne peux rien contre cela.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Severus n'a rien dit. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Étroitement enlacés, nous échangeons quelques baisers, puis nous tentons d'apaiser nos émotions du matin, avec cette pointe d'amertume envers notre destinée qui refuse que nous puissions un jour connaître un bonheur serein et tranquille. Severus me raconte ses souvenirs, je me laisse bercer par sa voix profonde qui murmure à mon oreille.

- La haine de soi on la distille, elle pénètre en nous comme un lent poison. Je les haïssais, je les méprisais tous autant qu'ils étaient, dans leur médiocrité, leurs petites vanités. Je haïssais cette espèce d'aristocratie du monde sorcier qui ne reposait que sur la naissance, alors je voulais leur montrer que j'étais le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus doué, au lieu de cela, j'étais sans cesse rabaissé, humilié. J'ai toujours du me battre pour construire mon avenir, mon futur...Dans leurs yeux je n'étais rien, je n'existais pas. J'en ai tellement voulu à Lily de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas me laisser le bénéfice du doute, de ne pas me soutenir, j'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un pour moi.

Je resserre mon étreinte.

- Je sais que tu l'as aimé...j'avais peur...

- Je ne t'aime pas de la même manière Harry. Lily était une amie d'enfance, comme une sœur, mes sentiments pour elle étaient très forts mais je ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne pouvais imaginer alors, je ne pouvais savoir qu'un tel lien pouvait exister.

Je sens ses lèvres sur mon front, douces, caressantes.

- Comment as tu pu me pardonner ?

- Pendant tous ces mois quand nous errions à la poursuite des horcruxes, pas un jour ne s'est écoulé sans que mes pensées aillent vers toi, à tout ce que tu as réalisé, à ta souffrance, comment ne pas comprendre, j'aurais aimé être auprès de toi, te veiller, panser tes blessures, même si c'est dérisoire...Je n'avais pas d'avenir...et juste une envie, être à tes côtés. J'ai si souvent eu peur de commettre des erreurs, eu le sentiments d'être dépassé, sans avoir le moindre espoir...La mort toujours...alors qui suis-je pour te juger, tu étais si jeune, si seul...tu as tant fait pour nous sauver.

-Harry...ton amour n'a rien de dérisoire, il est ma rédemption, ma raison de vivre.

Une frison me parcourt à ces mots, si forts...mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

- je n'avais plus d'espoir Severus, qu'un jour tu pourrais m'aimer...

- Mon amour...

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit...

- Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour et puis je n'ai plus de haine tu sais, pas quand tu es dans mes bras, James et Lily en te faisant ne savaient pas qu'ils créaient mon âme sœur, mon trésor... James trouverais cela insupportable tu sais, il n'approuverait pas ton choix !

- tu en étais toi même pas très convaincu quand tu m'as vu en première année à Poudlard

Point de reproche dans ma voie, juste de l'amusement

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tomber amoureux des petits garçons. Mais tu dois admettre que je n'ai pas été indifférent !

bisou sur le nez

- j'aurais du mal à oublier; tu ne m'as pas loupé dès le premier cours.

- j'avoue j'ai été un gros con, un gros con qui ne savait pas qu'il était déjà un petit peu amoureux et ...

je l'embrasse en rigolant, mon Severus

- je regrette de ne pas avoir été là durant ta jeunesse

- je ne suis pas un vieillard !

petite tape sur mes fesses

- pas très réglementaire professeur.

- qui sait j'assouvis peut-être un fantasme inavouable...

Sa main s'attarde, je sens sa chaleur à travers le tissu.

- et toi aucun fantasme

- tu plaisantes, tu me terrifiais !

Rire profond comme je l'aime

- enfin peut-être un mais plus par curiosité pure : je me demandais ce que tu dissimulais sous les couches de tes vêtements et ces millions de petits boutons

- et verdict

- laisses moi le temps de découvrir...

J'ai toujours un peu de retenue quand je le touche, peur de montrer ma faim de lui, peur d'être inapproprié, peur d'être rejeté, peur de mon ignorance, après tout je n'ai jamais touché personne...

Le lien vibre, nos émotions s'emmêlent, il resserre son étreinte ressentant mon trouble intérieur, mes questions.

- j'ai les mêmes tu sais, les mêmes incertitudes...

- pourquoi est-ce si dur pour nous alors que pour les autres cela a l'air si simple

- je crois que nous sommes allé très loin dans le danger, la souffrance, la douleur, pour nous rien n'a été sur, durable, acquis et certainement pas le bonheur ni la douceur...

Nous restons enlacés, perdus dans nos pensées, baignés par la douce chaleur de l'Unitas anima.

Après une bon repas nous regagnons ma chambre sans nous poser de question. Nous avons décidé de passer les derniers jours des congés de Noël ensemble. Nous ne pouvons nous séparer. J'ai envie de lui physique et je sais que c'est réciproque, je ressens son désir, je sais qu'il fait en sorte que j'en ai conscience. Pourtant nous avons besoin de temps, et j'avoue que cette découverte sensuelle de l'autre est une source de délices infinis.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés, je respire son odeur avec cette trace de fleur d'oranger que j'aime par dessus tout, l'odeur de l'Unitas anima. Les grimoires ne mentionnent pas l'évolution du sort. Il travaille profondément en nous, puise dans notre énergie, dans nos émotions. Son intensité semble redoubler de puissance depuis que nous avons avoué nos sentiments. Severus veut que l'on teste nos pouvoirs dans les prochains jours pour faire le point. Physiquement nous ressentons une forme d'épuisement car la sensation n'est pas désagréable, au contraire, nous flottons apaisés dans la béatitude.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Je me réveille comme à l'accoutumé à l'aube. Je regarde son visage, il a les yeux fermés encore mais je sais qu'il ne dort plus. Je me soulève sur le coude, je me demande si je peux l'embrasser, s'il aimera cela, toujours cette incertitude qui me bride. Je prends sur moi et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'essaie d'être tendre, je ne sais rien au fond de la tendresse, est-ce que c'est comme pour les sorts, faut-il le penser très fort pour que la magie opère? Ses lèvres bougent à peine, il sourit. Alors je prend courage et continue sur son nez, sur son front, sur ses joues un peu rappeuses, son cou et je reviens sur ses lèvres, lorsque je me redresse je suis englouti par ses yeux noirs. Il m'oblige à me redresser sur mes genoux, il enserre ma main droite, la guide vers sa bouche et sans me quitter des yeux déposes des baisers sur la paume. Il guide ma main vers sa joue, puis sur sa poitrine avant de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser encore et encore...

La passion qui est en nous, toujours dissimulée sous la surface, jaillit soudain incandescente et sauvage, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je me colle à lui, si seulement je pouvais me fondre en lui pour toujours. Nous roulons et il demeure au dessus de moi, me dévorant de baisers et de caresses. C'est si bon, si cela ne pouvait s'arrêter jamais. Je m'ouvre le plus possible à notre lien et je sais lorsqu'il gémit qu'il l'a ressenti. Nos émotions se mêlent et se décuplent, chaque fibre de nos êtres dansent les unes autours de autres, se caressent et se mêlent. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou sous la force des émotions qui me traversent.

Lorsque tout devient trop fort nous nous séparons à contre cœur mais cela est indispensable pour canaliser le sort. Bien des interrogations restent en suspend, il y a beaucoup d'inconnus mais c'est si merveilleux.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSH SH

Nous sommes dans le salon, assis en face l'un de l'autre, nous nous concentrons dans un premier temps à mesurer notre potentiel magique. Je n'arrive pas à percevoir la limite de mes capacités car elles sont comme des vagues mouvantes. Mon attention est un bref instant détournée par un bouquet de roses, sans doute laissé là par Androméda. Des roses rouges, le symbole de la passion, j'aimerais en offrir une à Severus même si c'est un peu cliché.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Par la force de cette seule pensée, une fleur s'est mise à bouger, elle s'élève doucement dans les airs et se dirige entre nous deux. Je sens le lien qui vibre, Severus a conscience de ma pensée, de mon action, je ressent pour une aspiration vers lui. La rose s'immobilise devant lui, il l'a prend et la sent. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je ressens physiquement une caresse sur mon visage et un baiser sur mes lèvres. Dans mon esprit je l'entend, il dit « je t'aime ».

Nous avons passé la journée à explorer ce nouveau pouvoir télépathique, il fonctionne d'autant mieux que nous travaillons de concert. Nous constatons que Severus peut entrer facilement dans mon esprit mais je ne ressens aucune douleur aucune gène. Je suis juste un peu timide car l'intimité que nous partageons à ce moment précis est sans égale.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

Me réveiller chaque matin par les baisers d'Harry est ce qui est le plus proche du paradis sur cette terre. Son amour est si pur, il me reconstruit de l'intérieur. J'aime la rougeur de ses joues quand je le caresse, son innocence me bouleverse.

A ces côtés chaque jour est empli de promesses. J'ai peur cependant du regard des autres, de leurs réactions. Je veux le protéger envers et contre tout.

L'anima unitas malgré toutes mes recherches n'a pas livré tous ses secrets. L'expérience est intense, j'ai parfois le vertige. Les couples précédents n'ont pas évoqué une telle puissance, est-ce lié à Harry et à moi qui somment de puissants sorciers ? Nous partageons également un désir d'absolu, nous aspirons tous deux à une fusion totale...

Il me rejoint dans le lit, nous nous embrassons et explorons nos corps, cherchant le plaisir de l'autre sans impatience, nous allons chaque nuit un peu plus loin, jusqu'au au moment où nous consommerons notre amour...C'est irrésistible.

SHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS

- tu ne dors pas ?

- non...

- des cauchemars ?

- non...

Je sens ses mains qui me caressent en des gestes apaisants. Je m'immerge un peu plus dans sa présence.

- J'ai peur de m'endormir et qu'au réveil tu ne sois qu'un songe, j'ai peur de perdre chaque instant qu'il nous est donné de vivre ensemble.

-N'est pas peur mon chéri, rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Nous lutterons ensemble, nous sommes forts, rien ne pourra plus nous faire du mal

Dans deux jours nous allons reprendre le cours de nos vies « publiques ». Je n'en ai pas envie.


End file.
